Midnight Sun Completed
by twiharder2
Summary: AKA Twilight from EPOV. Stephenie Meyers' unfinished tale gets an ending. Many thanks to my Beta Lynda, for all her patience and perseverance. Canon ExB
1. More Complications

**Foreward**

I shudder to think there might be one or two people in the world who might not be familiar with 'Twilight' so just in case, I thought I would explain that this novel was begun by the Saga's Creator Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website:

**www . stepheniemeyer . com**

What follows is my version of the conclusion to the novel she was writing. Obviously, I own nothing here, all rights belong to Ms. Meyer.

* * *

**More Complications**

That night, Bella tossed furtively in her sleep, kicking her covers off to the floor more than once and even woke herself up a few times. I was able to evade her, though I came precariously close to being discovered twice. But I could not find it in myself to leave as she breathed my name heavily more than a few times, giving me reason to believe I may be the cause for her unrest. As usual, I found myself desperate for her unconscious thoughts, wondering that if I were the cause for her restless state; could I also be the remedy?

There, in the dark of her pungent room, I dared to imagine myself holding her gently in her sleep. Hoping if I had the strength to stay that close to her, she would be happy to have me there, despite the cold, hard body she would have to endure. Perhaps if I could shield her from myself with blankets, she might be able to find some comfort in my arms. I longed to find out if she could; knowing I would not be able to keep these nightly vigils a secret from her much longer anyway.

I spent the remainder of my night wondering how she would react to the revelation of my nightly obsession. Could she forgive my trespasses upon her privacy? I could not keep these nightly visits from her any more than I could stop from coming. But more than the breech of trust and privacy they represented as long as I kept them secret from her, this was not how I _wanted_my visits to be. I wanted her to _want_ me with her. I realized it was past time to risk her censure for my intolerable actions, postponing the inevitable would only make things worse. The sun was already approaching, I hastened out the window resolving to fess up at my earliest opportunity and put myself at her mercy; soon.

I adjusted the heat in the car as I listened to her emerge from the house, tense from my silent deliberations of the night before. I made a physical effort to shake it off and relax for her as she opened the passenger door and slid into her seat. "Good morning. How are you today?" I examined her eyes as I spoke, realizing the dark circles under them were even more pronounced than I had expected.

"Good, thank you," she replied automatically.

"You look tired," I wondered if there was any way at all to broach the subject of her dreams from last night without arousing her suspicion. No, probably not.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed reluctantly.

I shamelessly took the opportunity to lighten the atmosphere, "Neither could I."

She laughed and my being lightened, "I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."

"I'd wager you did," I grinned at her.

Her smile warmed me, "So, what did you do last night?"

Not so fast. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions."

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?"

The relief of finally being able to assuage my curiosity was making me giddy. I had to chastise myself to quickly compose my questions into the most easily answerable list ranging from the easiest, shortest to the most difficult and longest. "What's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day."

Typical Bella, never the answer you expect. "What's your favorite color today?"

"Probably brown," she answered thoughtfully.

I couldn't believe it, "Brown?"

"Sure. Brown is warm. I _miss_ brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here." She pulled her hair over her shoulder as if to hide behind it from my sudden censure.

Of course, brown was beautiful, she made brown beautiful, her chocolate eyes, her mahogany hair… it did make sense. "You're right, brown is warm." I wanted to remove any barrier between us and reaching out as carefully as I was able to, pulled her hair off her shoulder and away from her cheek.

"What music is in your CD player right now?"

She mentioned a heavy rock band that seemed impossible to reconcile with her gentle nature, but one that Alice had recently introduced me to. I pulled the CD out of my glove box and showed it to her, "Debussy to this?"

She looked at the jewel case cover art with recognition. Unbelievable girl, just when I had begun to believe we were total opposites, she blew me out of the water. Even though, I had to admit I was pleased to learn we had some things in common.

My questions continued to gush out like a waterfall that had been dammed up for the rainy season. Her answers were a constant source of amazement, seldom what I would have expected and often perplexing enough to trigger a new line of questions. Occasionally, her reluctance to answer any one question would also tease my curiosity more than I could bear and I wouldn't tolerate an evasion. Most often, her embarrassment would include an admission of her comparison to me in some form or the other. I tended to skip over these comparisons quickly. I hoped she would think I did so to avoid prolonging her discomfort, but in reality it was to hide the pleasure I felt at dominating her thoughts and receiving more praise than I deserved from her.

I continued to indulge my curiosity until Mr. Banner dragged the AV cart into Biology class. In anticipation of the movie, I slid my chair away from Bella's hoping the lessened proximity would help. It didn't make any difference at all. The electric spark, the cravings and compulsions, were all just as strong as they had been the day before. In the dark, I saw Bella gripping our table's edge with a ferocity that turned her pale fingers white with the tension. My own hands were balled up into fists, much as I had done the day before. I fought the urge to touch her, even more difficult to do today because I knew that's what she would want.

When the lights went on, the electric sting stopped, but the compulsion to touch her remained fresh and urgent, I knew we both would not want to stop at one mere touch. I fought myself in silence by her side all the way to the gym. Then, just as it had yesterday, my hand reached up of its own accord and traced the smooth silk of the skin on her temple to her chin, tingling with the painless burn of her touch. I pivoted away from her forcibly dragging my arm and the hand attached to it with a great effort, to my side. I managed reluctantly to put one foot in front of the other toward my next class, away from her, while watching her watch me go.

Class dragged, but I was getting better at watching Bella while getting through my own day well enough. That is to say, without causing undue notice to myself by bumping into people or stationary objects, without laughing out loud for no apparent reason and most usually without involuntarily jumping out of my seat to run to her aid, [though the latter took the most self control of all] each time she stumbled. My list of questions for Bella was growing, even as I thought of the answers I'd gathered and the picture of who she was began to take a fuller shape in my mind. It was hard to move at a human pace to get back to the gym, the smile that lit her face when our eyes finally met again, warmed me from the inside out.

Her voice was the sweetest sound in my world as she tried to describe her world to me. I turned her words around in my head carefully stroking them, squeezing the descriptive adjectives for every ounce of meaning so I could share her past with her as clearly as possible. Listening to the love in her voice as she described the people and places of her past with awe and respect, wrapped me in the oblivious cocoon of her company. Too soon the sound of the police cruiser's engine pierced our solitude and a vague sense of Chief Swan's anticipation invaded my consciousness as I hesitated.

"Are you finished?" her dark, bottomless eyes looked up at me hopefully.

"Not even close," I grinned at the thought of my never ending and always growing list of questions. Reluctantly I added, "But your father will be home soon."

"Charlie!" she exclaimed softly, remembering the rest of the world still really did exist outside of our intimate, self-made bubble. "How late is it?"

"It's twilight." The sadness of our inevitable parting was beginning to overtake me now. The difficulty of leaving her, no matter how short the duration was intended to be, never lessened, never seemed to get easier in the parting. "It's the safest time of day for us," I looked back into the wide chocolate eyes that seemed to swim with her gentle kindness, "…the easiest time. But, also the saddest in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"

"I like the night," never the expected response; that was Bella, "Without the dark, we'd never see the stars. Not that you see them here much."

She was right, of course, I laughed at my own melancholy. "Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday…" I looked down at her hopefully.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said as she moved to gather her things together. "So, is it my turn tomorrow, then?"

"Certainly not!" I grinned, quickly sidestepping that inevitability. I wasn't ready to give up my edge, "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"

"What more is there?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." I reached across her lap to open the door for her and felt the warmth radiating off of her. Suddenly, as I grabbed the door handle I heard another mindful intent jump out at me, thoughts of Bella's house and …of Bella.

_I sure hope Bella's home tonight. It's been so long since the beach…_

Looking deeper, I recognized the older man sitting next to the driver/thinker in the cab of a truck headed our way, as a Quileute elder, Billy Black if I was not mistaken. Not exactly a Cullen fan. "Not good."

"What is it?"

"Another complication.," I pushed her door open and withdrew to my own side of the front seat just before the headlights of the truck in question were intrusively thrown across our faces. "Charlie's around the corner."

Despite her bewildered expression, Bella jumped out quickly, taking my cue. Then I heard him start.

_It's one of those blood sucking Cullen's with poor little Bella! Oh God no!_

I was immediately furious and frustrated that I could not stay and face this son of a mongrel. If it weren't for Bella's wish for anonymity with Charlie, I would have enjoyed staying by her side tonight. For just a moment, I contemplated doing just that despite her wishes, but I knew this would cause her more anguish than necessary. I made myself content to rev the Volvo engine at him and depart in time to maintain my promise to Bella.

When I returned to Bella's house that evening she was still in the kitchen talking to Charlie. I guessed they'd had a later than usual evening with their _guests._Bella slept more peacefully this night. She didn't wake up at all, and her movements were slower, more relaxed. She called my name twice, asking me to stay… I thrilled to hear my name on her lips and did as she asked as long as the sun allowed.

The next morning I brought new meaning to the word punctuality. Bella pleased me by rushing out the door to meet me less than a minute after my arrival.

She definitely looked more rested "How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine. How was your night?"

"Pleasant,." I answered truthfully and wondered again how soon I could end the charade without endangering my visiting privileges.

"Can I ask you what you did?"

No, I wasn't ready for that yet. "No. Today is still mine." I was anxious to learn more about how she viewed the people in her life. She was animated as she described her mother and grandmother. The morning was passing quickly while she continued to explain her perceptions in between classes and breaks. I was stunned that she claimed no previous suitors though. "So you never met anyone you wanted?"

"Not in Phoenix."

Hmm. Good answer. It was already lunchtime and we were headed for the cafeteria by the time it occurred to me, "I should have let you drive yourself today."

"Why?" she demanded.

I felt a reluctant frown begin to cloud my expression as the dread of leaving her again began to invade the temporary haven that existed only while I was at her side, "I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

"Oh," her smile also began to fade, "That's okay, it's not that far of a walk."

"I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you." Did she really think I would be so unthinking, so uncaring, so… so…_unchivalrous?_ She doesn't really know me at all…

"I don't have my key with me, I really don't mind walking."

She sounded so sad. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition – unless you're afraid someone might steal it." I laughed at the thought of such an unlikely theft.

Her chin raised up a fraction of an inch in defiance, "All right," she seemed to be making some sort of challenge and once again the silence from her head was deafening. I struggled to guess what was going through her brain and I could only suppose that for whatever reason, she had some doubt as to my ability to deliver on my promise. "So where are you going?"

"Hunting; if I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." Honesty - the best policy. "You can always cancel, you know." I could already see in her eyes there would be no possibility of that choice crossing her mind.

"No, I can't."

"Perhaps you're right." No hope of that anymore.

She changed the subject, "What time will I see you tomorrow?"

"That depends… it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?"

"No," she answered swiftly, without reservation and her lack of reserve pleased me more than I wanted her to know.

"The same time as usual, then. Will Charlie be there?"

"No, he's fishing tomorrow."

She seemed inordinately pleased at the prospect of leaving me no incentives whatsoever for prompting my good behavior. Her casual treatment of this dangerous situation irritated me, "And if you don't come home, what will he think?"

"I have no idea, he knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer."

I scowled at her nonchalance, she scowled back at me… which prompted me to glower at her. She seemed ready to capitulate.

"What are you hunting tonight?"

"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far." I couldn't help smiling at her feigned casual tone.

"Why are you going with Alice?"

"Alice is the most… supportive."

"And the others? What are they?"

"Incredulous, for the most part."

She glanced at their table, taking stock of their scrutiny over our conversation. "They don't like me."

"That's not it. They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"Neither do I, for that matter."

"I told you – you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."

She glowered at me, disbelieving. I needed her to believe me, it was important to me that she understand my feelings were genuine, "Having the advantages I do, I have a better than average grasp of human nature," I smiled conspiratorially as I tapped my temple with my finger, "People are predictable. But you… you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."

She looked away, embarrassed, I guessed at my obvious awe, "That part is easy enough to explain, but there's more… and it's not so easy to put into words - " I was interrupted by a sudden and venomous thought…

_You little bitch…_

Rosalie was mesmerizing Bella on purpose, I was suddenly furious at her and a hiss escaped me that only she would hear as a clear threat. Shocked at my intense immediate reaction, Rose let her go instantly.

"I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see… it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly…" the thought of Alice's visions suddenly choked me.

"If?" she was looking at me very gently, the wide, brown eyes glistening with concern.

"If this ends… badly." The torture returned, my shoulders drooped and my head fell into my hands with the weight of overwhelming pain, knowing the risk I was going to take with her life. I ached to make myself safe for her somehow. Impossible.

"And you have to leave now?"

I heard Alice shift in her seat, _it's time you introduced me to Bella, don't you think? We really have to go…_

"Yes,." I answered them both, and lifted my eyes to Bella's, instantly feeling the relief as I gazed into the darkened liquid depths there, "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology - I don't think I could take any more." Alice approached us from my rear, "Alice."

"Edward," she said expectantly.

I sighed heavily, I supposed there was no getting away from introducing yet another threat to her safety, "Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice."

"Hello, Bella," she smiled victoriously pleased with herself, "It's nice to _finally_ meet you." I imagined I might be the only one who caught the emphasis of her tone.

"Hi, Alice," Bella replied demurely.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, turning to me.

"Nearly, I'll meet you at the car," I said almost rudely dismissive. But Alice turned and graciously gave us some space.

Bella tilted her head as she watched her go, "Should I say 'have fun' or is that the wrong sentiment?" she asked, turning back to me.

"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything," I smiled at her unease.

"Have fun, then." It should not have pleased me so much that she was having such difficulty saying goodbye, even for such a short time as this.

"I'll try. And you try to be safe, please." I tried not to think about being away from her even as I realized that I would see her long before she would see me. I wasn't being fair to her, but then, when was I ever?

"Safe in Forks – what a challenge."

The list of human adversaries and dangers loomed heavily in my mind, "For you it is a challenge. Promise.?" My tone was suddenly serious.

She sighed and the corner of her mouth twisted up a bit, "I promise to try to be safe. I'll do the laundry tonight – that ought to be fraught with peril."

"Don't fall in," I teased, trying to lighten up for her.

"I'll do my best," she responded gloomily. I stood to go and she rose with me in unison, as if she were somehow responding to an invisible cord tied between us, "I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" it was more a statement of fact, than the question it was supposed to be.

She nodded sadly, and I shared her obvious depression at the parting. "I'll be there in the morning." I badly wanted to reassure her as well as myself. I watched my hand reach across the table and stroke her cheek, pulling it back as soon as I could. Then I turned to escape before I lost the will to leave her.

Alice was waiting patiently in the passenger seat of the Volvo, eager to discuss her plans for Bella. _Don't be such a spoil sport, Edward. It was only a matter of time._

"It's not that. She was just so… sad. I'm finding it harder and harder to leave her, even for the shortest time, even for the most important reasons."

_Love can be overwhelming, Edward, it can blind you if you're not careful. You must master it if you're going to be safe for her._

"I'm beginning to understand what you mean, Alice. I've never experienced such powerful feelings, they crowd everything else out…"

_Including reason, if you're not paying attention…_

"Yes, I can see how dangerous it can be, but I swear I can handle it… for her," I pulled up the car in Bella's driveway. "Bella seemed to think it would be difficult for us to deliver her truck back to school for some reason. The front door key is on top of the door frame, do you think you can find her truck key on your own?"

Alice grinned back at me, _without a doubt, back in a flash, bro_.

I made certain there were no observers as Alice sped through the front door almost invisible with speed. I knew her keen sense of smell would pinpoint a couple of small brass objects before the correct one presented itself, but knowing Alice, she would already have seen the correct objects' location and gone directly to it without diversion. She was out the front door and in the driver's seat of the truck within seconds.

_Not much of a challenge, even_. She twisted the key and the engine roared to life.

I followed the slow pace of the ancient Chevy back to our original starting point and pulled up behind the truck. I yearned to ease Bella's sadness and decided a note, just a token, left on her seat, might help her. I yanked a sheet of blank paper from my notebook and folded it twice, making a card of sorts. I sighed as I penned the two words I would be praying for her the entire time we were apart, 'Be Safe' my darling Bella… I did not write the latter anywhere except on my stone still heart.

The relief was instantaneous as I slid through her window silently and turned to see her sleeping form breathing heavily into her pillow. Something was different. She was breathing fine though, she did not move, at all - nor did she speak, not even a mumble all night. If not for her easy breath, I would have been concerned. Her heartbeat was steady and strong, so I was comforted. She was as beautiful as ever… but there was a faint hint of something on her breath.

I looked around carefully and saw a bottle of cold medicine on her nightstand. Was Bella feeling sick? Perhaps she would not feel up to a day hiking in the woods with me tomorrow. I decided not to expect too much from her in the morning, perhaps she should stay home in bed? An ounce of prevention, etc.

My concern melted the following morning when she opened the door and she smiled up at me, her usual radiant self, the relief was yet again, unmatched, "Good morning," I laughed at myself and then realized we were wearing very similar clothing, like minded I thought… and chuckled again.

"What's wrong?" she looked down checking herself, ready, I assumed to accept any criticism.

"We match," I laughed and she giggled a bit as she smiled up at me with relief and also with a hint of some hidden regret. She turned to lock the door behind her and I sped to the passenger's side of her ancient truck, waiting for her. I tried to contain my martyred expression, but I was sure she noticed it when she turned around.

"We made a deal." She didn't need to remind me as she leaned across the passenger's seat to open the door for me from the inside. "Where to?" she asked as I climbed in dutifully.

"Put your seatbelt on – I'm nervous already," I told her truthfully.

She sent a dart at me with her eyes, "Where to?" she sighed.

"Take the one-oh-one north."

After she was out of the driveway and safely on the pavement I expected her to actually push the accelerator down, a little bit more at least. I kept waiting for that until I could no longer contain myself, "Were you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall?"

"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather – have some respect," she retorted… but I saw the hint of a grin creep up at the side of her mouth.

We were finally approaching the turn, "Turn right on the one-ten," she carefully executed the turn onto the highway. "Now we drive until the pavement ends."

"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" she asked, keeping her eyes forward.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?" her voice belied her trepidation.

"Is that a problem?" I thought I might need to carry her, given the difficulty she had navigating the tiled cafeteria flooring.

"No."

She did not want to admit any weakness, I'd suspected as much. With more than a little intent to tease her I added, "Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry," I stifled a grin, picturing her stoically navigating through the forest. Her silence was as maddening as ever, but we were finally alone together and I didn't have to wonder for long… "What are you thinking?" the words were such a relief to utter.

"Just wondering where we're going."

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice."

"Charlie said it would be warm today."

"And did you tell Charlie what you were up to?"

"Nope."

"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?"

"No, I told her you canceled on me – which is true."

"No one knows you're with me?"

"That depends, I assume you told Alice?"

"That's very helpful, Bella," the girl was suicidal. I would get no help from her, none whatsoever. "Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?" I couldn't help voicing my irritation.

"You said it might cause trouble for you… us being together publicly."

"So you're worried about the trouble it might cause _me_ – if… you… don't… come… _**home**_?" her life meant nothing to her at all. How could I protect her from anything if I couldn't even protect her from myself? I couldn't help the oath that slipped out under my breath. I spent the rest of my energy attempting to regain my composure.

After what seemed like an eternity of strained silence, we finally arrived at road's end and Bella pulled the truck over to the roadside carefully balancing two wheels on and two wheels off the pavement. I pulled off my sweater in the muggy heat anticipating the hike. Even though I was ready and more than willing to carry Bella, she seemed determined to make her own way through the forest. Well, I supposed that was best under the circumstances. It had been a while since I'd spent time in the meadow, but I recognized the way I'd took last time immediately. "This way," I called to Bella who was already gravitating towards the trail.

"The trail?" her voice quivered.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it," I was already sure of our course when I heard her anxiously call to me.

"No trail?" the panic was clearly rising in her tone.

"I won't let you get lost," I tried to reassure her, wondering if I should offer to carry her or whether that would just anger her. I turned to see her face twisted in fear. Perhaps this was more than simple concern over following me through the woods off trail. Could the consequences of her non-disclosure issues on this trip be settling into her consciousness? Maybe she was finally realizing the precarious position she was in… "Do you want to go home?"

Without hesitation, she walked right up to me, so close her body heat washed over that side of me, "No," she said firmly. No quaver there.

What was the problem then… "What's wrong?" I probed as gently as I could.

"I'm not a good hiker. You'll have to be very patient."

Ah, the original guess was the right one after all. "I can be patient – if I make a great effort." I grinned down at her, trying to ascertain if this was indeed the main cause of her consternation. Examining her face, I remained uncertain… "I'll take you home."

She jutted her chin out in the direction of our intended destination, "If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way."

I couldn't be sure what was behind those chocolate eyes, so I decided to stop trying. I started for the meadow slowly, carefully measuring my pace to hers. I was at first, sorry that I had teased her into toughing it out, this trek could possibly take longer than we had time to spare. We walked in silence at first and I kept to myself purposefully, allowing her to follow me on her own. But it was necessary to touch her when obstacles in our way proved too large or hazardous for me to trust that she could negotiate them alone. I found myself looking forward to these excuses to touch her, even briefly, as I could hear her heart accelerate each time, and that gave me a thrill. That thrill set my curiosity off again and I took the opportunity to ask her another set of questions while we trudged slowly through the thick undergrowth.

The quality of daylight began to change as we approached the meadow. I could see that she felt the excitement I did as we neared our destination.

"Are we there yet?" she pretended to scowl at me.

"Nearly, do you see the brightness ahead?"

"Um, should I?" she squinted in the direction of the meadow.

"Maybe it's a bit too soon for your eyes," I smirked.

"Time to visit the optometrist," she muttered, I smirked again and allowed her to pass me, so that she could follow her own senses toward the growing light.

I watched her from the shadows as she walked into the little meadow filled with sunlight. The red hints in her hair shining as she gazed around the circle of soft grass and pretty flowers with awe. She spun around to reach for me, only then realizing that I was still watching her from the shadows. Her eyes found mine and gentled. She reached out her hand toward me and beckoned me forward. I took a deep breath, as though I were a human about to be submerged, and walked cautiously toward her. Gauging her expression with each step I took, I readied myself to beat a hasty retreat at the first sign of her intolerance. It didn't come. Amazed, I took her hand gently in mine and kissed it with sincere relief and appreciation.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the '**Review This Chapter' **Button below!  
THANKS!


	2. Confessions

**Confessions**

The sun revealed the true nature of my body by reflecting off the rock hard crystals that composed my skin, and shot glaring prism effects and blinding lights around the little meadow. As we sat down in the grass, poor Bella was practically blinded by my light show. But if she was repulsed, she didn't show it and I felt giddy with relief at Bella's acceptance. She didn't seem to care about how freaky I looked, it didn't matter to her. I couldn't resist the urge to recline and let the sun bake me. The tune that had occurred to me in the parking lot was on my lips again as I lay next to Bella, wondering at my good fortune. I felt her fingertip on my hand tentatively brush back and forth, the feeling was exquisite.

"I really don't scare you?" I thought disbelief as well as relief were was evident in my tone.

"No more than usual,." She said casually with a hint of humor in her voice.

Then I felt her touch become less hesitant as her fingers branched out over my hand and forearm, gently trembling as they grazed my skin and caused a pleasure unknown to me until this very moment.

"Do you mind?" she asked without stopping.

"No, you can't imagine how that feels,." I sighed with the contentment of a man who wants to hold on to the present forever. I felt her tilt my hand and completed the movement for her without thinking. It wasn't until she stopped her movements that I realized I must have inadvertently frightened her with the speed of mine. "Sorry, it's too easy to be myself with you." She immediately resumed her inspection of my hand.

"Tell me what you're thinking," the physical relief of speaking these words aloud to her was much akin to allowing oneself to breathe after prolonged periods of oxygen deprivation, "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life," I admitted, "But, you didn't tell me."

"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking…" she hesitated.

She continued to hesitate, so I prompted her, "And?"

"I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid."

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

"What are you afraid of, then?" I whispered close to her, when suddenly, instead of backing away as I expected, she leaned in towards me almost touching my face with hers. Instantly, the urge to reach for her and crush her to me, to never let her go, poured through me. Every fiber of my body wanted her in every way, and I knew I could not have her in any way. I barely got away from her in time to prevent the violence of that need. From the edge of the forest where I stood looking at her, aching, feeling her ache with me, I could see the shock appear on her face as she realized I was no longer within reach.

"I'm… sorry… Edward."

The hurt in her voice clawed painfully at me, I quickly called out to reassure her, "Give me a moment." I struggled to regain some amount of self control. Then, slowly I came back out of the shadows and sat down a few paces away from her, ashamed of the hurt I'd caused.

"I am so very sorry. Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

Still too shocked at my behavior, she nodded shyly at me.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need needed any of that!" I decided to give her an illustration of my words, it was time she saw me for what I truly was. I jumped up and jogged around the meadow, slowly enough so she could just barely follow my progress to get a sense of the velocity I was using. "As if you could outrun me," I called to her laughing.

I stopped in front of her at the edge of the forest and chose a goodly sized branch to pluck off a spruce tree and balanced it in my hand on one end for a few seconds before tossing it into another tree and making a cracking sound that would be fairly deafening to her ears. Then jumped to within two feet in front of her and softly said, "As if you could fight me off." Her wide eyes had followed my every move, her face even paler than normal. Finally, I could see her undisguised fear. I wished so badly there were no need for it, but she needed to know there was, "Don't be afraid," I said in my gentlest non-scary voice, "I _swear_ not to hurt you."

I approached her again, very slowly so as not to upset her further, "Don't be afraid." I was pleading now, with the wide chocolate eyes that seemed to still be filled with fear, "Please forgive me, I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But, I'm on my best behavior now." She still seemed to be frozen with fear.

"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." I tried a wink to lighten the tense mood I'd created. Still, she didn't move or speak. I was on the verge of panic. What had I done? Would this end our time together? Would the screaming and running begin now? "Are you alright?" I reached out to put my hand back in hers, hoping the touch would help, not hinder.

As soon as our hands were together, she looked down as though reminded of what she had been doing before my sudden, shameful display. She began smoothing her fingertips over my skin again. Then, she looked up at me timidly through her eyelashes and smiled. My fear began to subside and my body relaxed with relief. "So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

"I honestly can't remember." She spoke finally.

I realized I had startled her far beyond my intent, yet she bravely continued to stay by my side. I didn't deserve her. "I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."

"Oh, right."

"Well?" she continued to produce mesmerizing patterns on my skin with her fingertips which produced distracting and confusing feelings everywhere in my body, instead of just on the places she actually made contact. I thought she might be counting on this distraction to deter me, but I was determined to find out this very important answer. So, I sighed and continued, "How easily frustrated I am."

"I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't _stay_ with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." She looked down, down; making it clear to me this was, in her own way, a confession of sorts.

"Yes, that is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me… that's not really in your best interest."

I tilted my head a little to better see her downcast eyes and frowned. "I should have left long ago. I should leave now, but I don't know if I can."

"I don't want you to leave,." She mumbled sadly.

"Which is exactly why I should,." She looked as glum as I felt. "But, don't worry, I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."

She looked up with a tender smile on her lips, "I'm glad."

No, no, no… she must understand. "Don't be!" I exclaimed. "It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget that I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." I paused to think about how to proceed, she must understand and it was my responsibility to make certain she did.

"I don't think I understand exactly what you mean – by that last part anyway."

Ah, yes. I've got her attention, "How do I explain? And without frightening you again… hmmm." She covered my hand with both of hers and the warmth felt exquisite. "That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." I sighed while I thought of an analogy that would bring home my meaning to her. "You know how everyone enjoys different flavors? Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?"

She bobbed her head.

"Sorry about the food analogy – I couldn't think of another way to explain."

We smiled briefly at each other.

"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac – and filled the room with its warm aroma – how do you think he would fare then?"

She looked back into my eyes silent and unresponsive. Hmm. She must be made to see clearly. "Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" she said in a teasing tone, not really quite believing it yet.

"Yes, you are _exactly_ my brand of heroin." I smiled, but looked her straight in the eyes to drive home my point, this was important.

"Does that happen often?" no chiding or teasing in that tone.

I looked away, mission accomplished. "I spoke to my brothers about it. To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor." I looked back at her, realizing how offensive that must sound to her, "Sorry."

She smiled graciously back at me, "I don't mind. Please don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. That's the way you think. I can understand, or I can try to at least. Just explain however you can."

I continued, "So Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as… _appealing_ as you are to me. Which makes me think not. This makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice for him, once stronger than the other."

"And for you?"

"_Never_,." I was emphatic so she would understand, this was a new experience for me, she could not count on my advanced years to have developed a tolerance to this temptation. We both sat in silence as the gravity sunk in.

"What did Emmett do?"

Ahhh… she always asked the questions I didn't want to answer, I turned away from her so she couldn't see the anguish on my face. Well… there was no answering this. I sat sadly in silence without the will or the words to tell her.

"I guess I know." She said finally.

Would she find forgiveness in her heart for my brother? "Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?" I asked hopefully.

"What are you asking;? My permission?"

I blanched at her biting tone, not quite sure what she meant.

"I mean, is there no hope, then?" she asked in a friendlier voice.

"No, no!" she'd misunderstood my intent. "Of course there's hope! I mean, of course _I_ won't… It's different for us. Emmett… these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as… practiced, as careful, as he is now,." I watched for her expression to tell me she'd understood.

"So, if we'd met… oh, in a dark alley or something…" her voice trailed off.

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and…" I had to turn away from her;, the shame was too great for me to bear. But it was important that I continue, "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." I scowled at the trees, remembering the monster.

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly…"

Yes, of course she remembered the monster too, "To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…"

I turned back to face her to look deeply into the warm, soft brown pools, "You would have come."

She gulped, "Without a doubt."

I looked down, "And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there – in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there – so easily dealt with."

I saw her shiver. She was indeed, finally understanding. "But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself not to wait for you, not to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home – and then I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving." Her expression changed now, less fear, more… shock? "I traded cars with him – he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Esme. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary…" I turned away from her, still a coward, unable to watch the changing expressions on her face as I continued. "By the next morning I was in Alaska."

I couldn't look back at her, I must finish this, she must know. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances… but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close. But I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl," _yeah, right,_ I smiled to myself, "to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back…" I paused to listen to her heart, it seemed to be calm enough so I continued, "and "I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it."

"It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica's mind… her mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating,." I frowned at the memory.

"I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions… and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again…" Don't stop now, the truth was spilling out, she had to know.

"Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later, I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment – because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'" I paused in a deafening silence.

"In the hospital?" her voice quavered slightly.

I looked up at her, she _wanted_ me to continue, "I was appalled;. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power – you of all people; as if I needed another motive to kill you." She flinched at the word. I flinched at her flinch… "But it had the opposite effect. I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time… the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice." Alice's visions were NOT going to come true, despite my lapses… "Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay."

"All the next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair… it hit me as hard as the very first day."

I turned back to look into her eyes, her face was kind now, "And for all that, I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here – with no witnesses and nothing to stop me – I were to hurt you."

"Why?" she truly did not know. I must make certain that she does, beyond all doubt.

"Isabella," I turned the syllables of her name around gently with my tongue and ran my hand lightly through her hair, "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." The shame welled up in me again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be… unendurable." I paused to make sure she followed my intent, "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever," I watched her face as comprehension spread and her heart beat began to speed up. I waited, listening.

"You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which, roughly translated means I would rather die than stay away from you." She frowned, "I'm an idiot."

I laughed, "You are an idiot." Then, we laughed together at the sheer impossibility of such a moment. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" I murmured.

"What a stupid lamb,." She was looking into the forest now.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," I looked into the forest too, wondering what she saw there.

"Why…?" she stopped… ah, the lovely, excruciating, painful curiosity.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Tell me why you ran from me before."

"You know why."

"No, I mean, exactly what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This, for example," she stroked my hand with her fingers again, "seems to be alright."

Silly girl, she was always so quick to blame herself for everything. "You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. It was my fault."

"But, I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."

I thought about that for a minute, "Well… it was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness… I wasn't expecting you to come so close and the smell of your throat..." Wait a minute, what could she possibly do about that?

"Okay, then," as though she'd heard my thoughts, she tucked her chin down to her chest and a wide grin spread across her face, "No throat exposure."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else,." I was still chuckling. But, I raised my hand and put it against her neck as gently as I could, feeling the warm pulse we both depended on for Bella's life to continue, "You see, perfectly fine."

Ah, I heard her heart beat speed up at my touch and I thrilled to it, "The blush on your cheeks is lovely." I longed to touch her cheek, and then without conscious command my hands were bracing her face, holding her there gently, but firmly. "Be very still,." I whispered to her more as a caution than anything else, I knew I was beyond reigning in this urge. The burning reminded me that the best I could hope for was containment and I needed her cooperation for that.

As I looked deeply into her eyes to be certain she understood, I bent to her ever so carefully, and, satisfied she would obey, I put my ear to her pulse. Slowly, my hands moved over her warm cheeks and down the sides of her silken neck. I felt her shiver from the cold of my touch and caught my breath, but didn't pause. Her pulse was racing now and if I'd had one, I was sure mine would've matched it. Resting my palms on her shoulder, I lifted my face to her - allowing my nose to follow the graceful curve of her collarbone. Then, I pressed my ear to her heartbeat, "Ah." I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped. To hold her here, to be allowed so close to the most important sound in my world, was so much more than I'd dared to dream possible. I listened for as long as it took for her heart to slow and her calm to return. I could have remained there for much, much longer.

When I released her, I was much calmer too. "It won't be that hard again."

"Was that very hard for you?" she asked sincerely.

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

She grinned, "No, it wasn't bad… for me."

She did know I was referring to the fear… didn't she? "You know what I mean?"

She only smiled back at me.

"Here,." I picked up her hand and put it on my cheek, hot from our close contact. "Do you feel how warm it is?"

"Don't move," she whispered.

Not a problem for me. I gladly allowed her touch, craving it and closing my eyes so I could savor the experience. She was ever so cautious, carefully slow, not to surprise me at any juncture. She brushed my face, my eyes, my nose and my mouth. I didn't understand how the feelings that were close to overwhelming me seemed to have more to do with my stomach than with my face. Her touch was compelling. When she released me and I opened my eyes to look deep into hers once more, I heard her heart beat begin to race again. "I wish…" I struggled to control myself, "I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel; that you could understand." I brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Tell me," she implored.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger – the thirst – that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though… as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely. But… there are other hungers." I touched her lips lightly as she had touched mine, "Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

She smiled crookedly, "I may understand that better than you think."

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me?" she asked and then paused for a moment. "No, never. Never before this."

I held her hands in mine, their soft warmth prolonging the deep yearning I couldn't remember ever having felt before. "I don't know how to be close to you. I don't know if I can."

She looked deeply into my eyes, cautioning me of her intent as she leaned toward me slowly, but relentlessly… until her cheek rested upon my chest.

"This is enough," she sighed.

I put my arms around her, slowly, gently and bent my face down to immerse myself in her mahogany hair. Her scent stronger than ever before, no longer seemed to possess the brutal violence it once had. I breathed it in, welcoming the flames licking at my throat…

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," she murmured.

"I have human instincts – they may be buried deep, but they're there."

I could have stayed like this forever, holding her was happiness, a contentment, I'd never imagined. Much too soon, the daylight began to fade and I felt her as much as I heard her sigh. "You have to go." The sadness was evident in my voice.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

I was pleased with myself, but I was only beginning to guess correctly. "It's getting clearer." I wondered how she would take a ride through the woods, she seemed able to accept so much of my reality with casual interest. Well, I thought to myself, now is as good a time as any to demonstrate. Slowly, gently, I chanted to myself as I placed my hands on her shoulders and pivoted her towards me, "Can I show you something?"

"Show me what?" She looked up at me cautiously curious.

"I'll show you how I travel in the forest," she unconsciously began biting her lip, a sure sign of tension. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get back to your truck much faster,." I tried smiling my most reassuring smile back at her.

"Will you turn into a bat?" she wasn't altogether certain it was a joke.

I laughed at her concern, "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on little coward, climb on my back."

She stood there looking at me as though she couldn't decide whether I meant it or not. I waited as long as I could for her to make up her mind. But I was anxious to reassure her and hoping she would enjoy this as much as I did. I reached for her arms and hoisted her up like I was donning a human cape.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," she warned me nervously.

"Hah!" she was a featherweight. I pulled her hand off my neck and pressed her palm to my face while I breathed in deeply. "Easier all the time,." Alice's vision had been wrong, we were leaving and we were both fine, I am strong enough to manage this safely for her. I felt exhilarated, giving her back her hand, I grabbed the backs of her knees to give them a little hike up my sides and took off for the truck. I was giddy with the speed and the thought of sharing the feeling of it with her… I wanted her to know me and she was getting a first hand show today.

We were back to her truck within minutes, "Exhilarating, isn't it?" she didn't answer and she didn't move although we'd been at a standstill now for over a couple of minutes. "Bella?"

"I think I need to lie down," she gasped.

She sounded winded, I waited for her to let go, but she made no move, "Oh sorry,." Still, she made no effort to release her grasp on me.

"I think I need help."

This may have frightened her more than I anticipated, she did after all have a problem with speed, I knew that already. I loosened her stranglehold on my neck and grabbed her arms to pull her around to face me, holding her like I've seen mothers hold their toddlers. Then I found some soft looking ferns and bent over them, gently laying her down on top of them. I looked down on her face which did seem to be a bit paler than usual. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, I think." She sounded hesitant.

"Put your head between your knees,." She moved to follow my instructions and I helped her gently to a sitting position so that she could recover herself. I listened to her breathe for awhile. "I guess that wasn't the best idea."

"No, that was very interesting."

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as me!"

She lifted her head, but kept her eyes closed, still trying to breathe deep, regular breaths, "I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time,." I cautioned her.

"Next time!" her exclamation made me giddy again, "Show off," she muttered under her breath.

Our time alone, _really_ alone, was growing short and I'd been counting on attempting a very human move on Bella. It was now or never, I moved very close to her, "Open your eyes, Bella,." I said as gently as I could.

Her eyes opened, and as she looked into mine her heart began the staccato beat I'd come to enjoy and looked forward to so much. "I was thinking while I was running…"

"About not hitting trees, I hope."

"Silly Bella, running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."

"Show off," She grinned and looked down.

But, I wanted her full attention, so I took her face in both of my hands and gently tilted it up so I could gaze into the depths of her deep brown eyes. "No, I was thinking there was something I wanted to try."

Her breathing stopped momentarily, my own increased, I was certain I could do this safely for her now, yes this would be fine. I leaned in slowly, pressing my lips gently to hers, cold stone to silk over glass, so very, very fragile. The sensation was indescribable, and then, Bella was breathing again and moving against the pressure of my lips to hers. I felt her warm fingers knotting in my hair, pulling me to her. Ah, the yearning to be even closer to her, the need to feel her body pressed to mine, and then her lips parted and the scent of her breath overwhelmed me, I felt myself losing balance, my senses began to reel, other urgent needs made themselves known… STOP. I managed to shut down somehow and gently pull her face away from mine just in time. Definitely not what I wanted to do, but the most I was capable of at the time. Her face was bewildered for a moment and then quickly formed an understanding expression.

"Oops," she said somewhat abashedly.

"That's an understatement,." I held us both immobile while I continued to attempt to regain my composure.

She began to struggle slightly, "Should I… ?"

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please,." I had no energy to explain the need for stillness, hers as well as mine. But, she was cooperating well enough for the moment… just a few seconds more, "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry." She reiterated.

I couldn't help the roguish smile I was probably exhibiting by now, "You are only human, after all."

"Thanks so much," she retorted.

I was on my feet and offering her a hand up. I pulled her to a standing position too quickly for her to balance on her own, and the chance to hold her until she regained her footing was another temptation I had little will to resist. "Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" I grinned at her.

"I can't be sure. I'm still woozy."

I held on to her, just in case… _right_, "Maybe you should let me drive."

"Are you insane?" she yanked herself away from me, eager to stand on her own now.

"I can drive better than you on your best day, you have much slower reflexes,." I grinned down at her as she stood motionless, but steady.

"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves _or_ my truck could take it."

"Some trust, please, Bella."

She pursed her lips in determination, "Nope, not a chance."

I couldn't believe her, she was just being stubborn now. I watched closely as she started to make her way past me to the driver's side of the Chevy. She shifted her weight and her first step was fine, but when she lifted her foot to take her second step, she nearly toppled and I grabbed her waist just in time. "Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," I chuckled.

"Drunk?" she blanched.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence,." I teased her.

Bella paused, looking deep into my eyes for any lingering antagonism, I returned her gaze with openly evident love and concern.

"I can't argue with that," she capitulated, holding out the keys and dropping them carelessly, "Take it easy – my truck is a senior citizen."

"Very sensible," I made my voice as gentle as possible, hoping she would hear the approval in my tone.

"And are you not affected at all? By _my_ presence?" she seemed doubtful.

I realized this was no time to hide these feelings from her, she must have no doubts. I leaned my face down to hers, slowly, ever so gently. My arms tightened around her waist, drawing her body closer to mine. I brushed my lips across her cheek to her jaw then to her chin, tasting her scent, burning with her perfume, keeping my lips parted slightly while I breathed until I felt her tremble in my arms. That tremble almost did me in again, but I managed to lift my mouth to her ear and hoarsely whisper, "Regardless, I have better reflexes."

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com****  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter **'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	3. Mind Over Matter

**Mind over Matter **

The relief and release of having Bella content to ride beside me, knowing me for who and what I was, continued to grow in me like a rose vine growing outward from my solar plexus. Gently scratching me with a heady thorn and sending an unexpected thrill through me every now and then, the rose vine blossomed inward with wonderful flowers, tickling me with petals of every sensation and pleasure beyond even my wildest imaginings. My throat still burned with Bella's perfume, but it was a welcomed burn now, a feeling I could actively seek, knowing it meant she was well and nearby.

I watched as the wind raced through her long hair in the light of the late afternoon sun. The locks of mahogany and red played around her pale face, teasing the light from every direction and defying gravity as though she were no earth bound creature. I reveled in my good fortune to be the one she allowed near to her. I wanted to sing, but I turned the radio on instead.

"You like fifties music?" she asked.

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh!" I glanced over at her, "The eighties were bearable."

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?"

The rose vine suddenly stopped growing. She still didn't know everything, did she? Would this be the final straw to break her unbelievable tolerance? No, comparatively, this subject seemed fairly innocuous. "Does it matter much?"

"No, but I still wonder. There's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."

"I wonder if it will upset you," I wondered out loud as I gazed into the sun that was still throwing shafts of light off my skin in all directions. If she could take that in stride, well, there was no point in putting this off in any case, "I was born in Chicago in 1901." I glanced quickly over at her to see the composure of her face. She seemed unmoved. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza." She drew in a sharp breath which caused me to search her eyes for any sign of terror, but I found only compassion for my suffering. "I don't remember it well it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade," I reassured her.

"I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"Your parents?" she asked.

"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That was why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realize I was gone."

"How did he save you?"

I struggled for a moment to carefully frame my answer. I wanted to be truthful with her, but I didn't want her pondering this aspect of my existence either.

"It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us. I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." Her eyes were wide, deep, full of innocence. "For me, it was merely very, very painful."

I could almost hear the gears of her brain beginning to spin, so I continued quickly to interrupt them, "He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating."

"So you must be dying, then, to become..."

It became apparent to me she did not intend to complete her sentence, "No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." Much as I regretted sharing this knowledge, it was important that she hear the truth from me. "It is easier he says, though, if the blood is weak." I turned away from her then to concentrate on the road ahead in the hopes of putting an end to this particular subject of conversation.

"And Emmett and Rosalie?" she probed.

Of course she should know about my family. "Carlisle brought Rosalie to our family next. I didn't realize till much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him he was careful with his thoughts around me." The memory of my early introduction to Rosalie and my father's surprise and disappointment in my lack of interest still drove me to guilt and distain. "But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting - we were in Appalachia at the time and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself."

I looked back at Bella's face, gentled with calm curiosity. "I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for her," I said as I raised my hand to her cheek while keeping our fingers entwined. The thrill raced through me again as I brushed the warm silk over glass with the back of my stone cold hand.

"But she made it," she broke our gaze, turning to look through the windshield.

"Yes," I almost whispered, gazing at her pale profile still in awed wonder, "She saw something in his face that made her strong enough. And they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in any given place. Forks seemed perfect, so we all enrolled in high school." I laughed at the memory of our first settlement in Forks. "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding in a few years, again."

"Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another family, avery different kind of family." No need to go into the details of that particular horror right now. "He became depressed, and wandered on his own. Alice found him. Like me, she has certain gifts above and beyond the norm for our kind."

"Really? But you said you were the only one who could hear people's thoughts."

"That's true. She knows other things. She sees things - things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change." _And I was absolutely determined to make certain they would change..._

"What kinds of things does she see?"

"She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself. She saw Carlisle and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

"Are there a lot of your kind?"

"No, not many." Ah, good deflection for the moment. "But most won't settle in any one place. Only those like us, who've given up hunting your people," I looked back at her for emphasis, "can live together with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live differently tend to band together."

"And the others?"

"Nomads, for the most part. We've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious, like anything else. But we run across the others now and then, because most of us prefer the North."

"Why is that?"

I pulled the truck into her driveway. "Did you have your eyes open this afternoon?" I grinned down at her for missing the obvious, "Do you think I could walk down the street in the sunlight without causing traffic accidents? There's a reason why we chose the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go outside in the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime in eighty-odd years."

"So that's where the legends came from?"

"Probably."

"And Alice came from another family, like Jasper?"

"No, and that is a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away and none of us understand why, or how, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and known that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage." The mere memory of the injustice done to Alice so long ago, still had me stifling an angry growl. But the next sound in the cab of Bella's ancient truck was the growl that came from her empty tummy. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner."

"I'm fine, really."

Of course, she was always fine. I still felt an apology, or at least an explanation was in order, "I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget."

"I want to stay with you," she made it sound like a confession.

"Can't I come in?" It seemed she hadn't considered this possibility for some reason I couldn't fathom.

She brightened up immediately, "Would you like to?"

_Absolutely_, "Yes, if it's all right," I smiled and sped to open her door before she beat me to it again.

"Very human," she smiled shyly as she jumped down.

"It's definitely resurfacing," I accompanied her to the front door at her pace, wanting to stay as close to her as I could for as long as I could manage it. I reached for the key, unlocked the door and replaced the key again, quickly enough for the motion to be invisible to her. She didn't miss it though.

"The door was unlocked?" she looked up at me suspiciously.

"No, I used the key from under the eave."

Stepping inside, she turned on the porch light and turned to me with a look of obvious expectation.  
I sighed, it was time to put my bad behavior out there on the table. She knew just about everything else I hadn't wanted her to know about me. My selfishness and lack of self discipline was just as important for her to learn about as everything else, "I was curious about you."

"You spied on me?" She didn't sound as angry as I expected her to be.

"What else is there to do at night?"

Much to my surprise, she turned and headed for the kitchen without a word. I followed her, watching her movement through the halls of her own home through my own eyes for the first time. Amazed to finally be allowed into this place, to be here with her, to not have to hide from her, it was unbelievably refreshing. It was as though I was here for the very first time, even though I had the entire house memorized.

She found some food and began expertly programming the microwave. Once she had her meal heated and placed on the table in front of herself she continued in a deliberately casual voice I was becoming familiar with, "How often?"

"Hmm?"

"How often did you come here?"

Always the right/wrong questions. Might as well face the music, I resigned myself, "I come here almost every night."

Not to disappoint, she whirled at me, "_Why_?" the huge pool eyes stared up at me in stunned disbelief.

"You're interesting when you sleep. You talk." There it was, the predictable blush as embarrassment took the place of disbelief.

"No!" she gasped.

"Are you very angry with me?" No doubt, give her some time and she would be furious. I hoped she would forgive me quickly. It wasn't all my fault, if she weren't so ridiculously alluring...

"That depends!" she was still gasping.

"On?"

"What you heard!"

Obviously. Hmm, the blush was still deepening in her heart colored face. If this continued, we may have to take a run down to the ER for a blood pressure check. "Don't be upset," I said using my most soothing and reassuring tones. I encircled her with my arms gently holding her against me and lowered my face to hers as I continued, "You miss your mother, you worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too green.'" I couldn't stifle a chuckle soon enough.

"Anything else?" she demanded.

Ah, we get to the crux of the matter, "You did say my name."

Her shoulders hunched forward, "A lot?"

I frowned down at her, "How much do you mean by 'a lot' exactly?"

She crumpled forward as if in shame. I couldn't allow this, her pain was my own so I gently pulled her to me, her soft, warm body so easily contouring its shape to mine. I bent my lips close to her ear and began to whisper, "Don't be self-conscious," I begged her to stop hurting, "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." She took a deep breath then and seemed to relax just a bit, until Charlie's tires hit the brick driveway outside and she quickly stiffened in my arms.

"Should your father know I'm here?" I doubted it, after all the trouble she'd gone through to keep it from him.

"I'm not sure " she hesitated.

There wasn't time to second guess Charlie's reaction, "Another time then," and I sped quickly upstairs. From her bedroom, I heard her call my name, and I chuckled softly. I lay on her bed, listening to her conversation with Charlie. She was anxious to withdraw, he to determine her welfare. Though I could not hear Charlie's thoughts, I could hear his intent. His love and concern for his daughter were always his clear priority and therefore, I liked him, a lot. I smiled at their banter, the mention of that vile Mike Newton took the grin off my face for a moment, but even that could not erase my pleasure at being here. Being able to wait here for her, knowing she knew, and still, she wanted to come to me. I listened to her footsteps on the staircase, anticipating her, watching her enter the room, looking for me in the dark that blinded her eyes so completely. She passed me, invisible to her, and she lifted her bedroom window.

"Edward?" she whispered out to the night forest so hopefully, tentatively.

Every cell of my being was tingling with the joy of her presence, "Yes?" I answered from behind her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in another whisper and sank to the floor where she stood.

I hadn't meant to startle her quite so completely, "I'm sorry." I did my best to restrain from laughing at my own giddiness.

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart."

Her heart was doing a bit of double time, so I carefully sat up and leaned toward her. I took hold of her shoulders and lifted her back up to the bed beside me. "Why don't you sit with me?" I said as I covered her hand with mine. "How's the heart?"

"You tell me," she retorted, "I'm sure you hear it better than I do."

I couldn't help but laugh at her truthful banter. Slowly, her heart began to recover its normal beat.

"Can I have a minute to be human?" she asked.

"Certainly."

She stood up and turned to face me, "Stay." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I made a show of my intent to obey.

I sat in the dark, allowing myself to concentrate on the sounds she made in the house. Following her every movement in my mind and envisioning everything she did in my head, until the mental image of her lithe, nude body stepping into the shower, just about undid me. I stopped myself short. Just forget about that, I told myself, there'll be none of that or you'll be leaving town sooner than you expected. I quickly turned to Charlie's mind and listened to the contentment of his thoughts as he, too, listened to his daughter from downstairs.  
She walked to me in the dark, smiling shyly, in the soft, tattered shirt she liked to sleep in. "Nice," I meant it, but she frowned at me in disbelief. "No, it looks good on you."

"Thanks,." her tone implied her doubt.

"What was all that for?" I asked, as she'd been unnecessarily loud in her bathroom foray.

"Charlie thinks I'm sneaking out."

"Oh. Why?" I hadn't picked that up from him, but it was entirely possible she was right.

"Apparently, I look a little overexcited."

I lifted her chin lightly, examining her flushed cheeks, "You look very warm, actually." The blush looked like an invitation I couldn't resist. I bent down, my face to hers pressed cheek to cheek, oh so gently and carefully against her. I felt confident that I could allow myself this much. "Mmmmmm " I sighed in the contentment of this moment. It felt to me like the monster was gone forever.

"It seems to be much easier for you, now, to be close to me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" I said as I brushed a damp lock of her hair away from her neck and pressed my lips to the hollow beneath her ear. Her pulse loud and strong beneath the silk over glass. The exquisite texture of her skin and the powerful perfume of her blood loosened another nerve in my long-forgotten human core. This unfamiliar longing had to be checked before it loosened any more nerves.

"Much, much easier," she said exhaling the wonderful elixir only she could create.

"Hmmm." I was allowing myself to get lost in the region below her ear, tracing the delicate curve of her collarbone with my fingertip, ever so carefully.

"So I was wondering "

"Yes?" I wanted her to continue using her voice, with my face so close to hers, I could feel it vibrate her neck in mesmerizing ways.

"Why is that, do you think?" her voice quavered a bit.

I had to laugh at that, "Mind over matter."

She pulled away from me abruptly. Now it was my turn to feel the hurt of her retreat. I was immediately concerned at what I may have done to cause her reaction. I searched her eyes for censure and found none.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked with genuine concern.

"No the opposite. You're driving me crazy."

"Really?" I wasn't sure I could believe this but her expression was clear and her tone beyond question. She meant it. _Wow_.

"Would you like a round of applause?" she asked sarcastically.

Yes, she really meant it. "I'm just pleasantly surprised. In the last hundred years or so, I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it,"_ qualify that quickly_, I thought to myself, "at being with you..."

"You're good at everything," she pointed out.

I shrugged, perhaps relatively, from her point of view, this was true.

"But how can it be so easy now? This afternoon..." her voice trailed off.

"It's not easy. But this afternoon I was still..." Alice's unheeded warnings and the horrid visions that preceded them still danced in my head, "...undecided. I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable of me to behave so."

"Not unforgivable," she generously disagreed.

"Thank you," she was always too generous where I was concerned. "You see, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough." I picked up one of her hands, and pressed her palm lightly to my cheek. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be overcome," _or that Alice could be right_, "I was susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would...that I ever could..."

She searched my face with her eyes full of concern. "So, there's no possibility now?"

"Mind over matter," I smiled back at her, exuding confidence in my newfound strength.

"Wow, that was easy."

I laughed hard, but silently, "Easy for you!" I tapped her nose with my fingertip. I considered the other temptations of being together, in such close proximity as this. I was not as certain of avoiding these as I was of the absence of the monster. "I'm trying, if it gets to be too much. I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave."

She scowled at me, and I was too pleased to see it.

"And it will be harder tomorrow." Her quizzical look entreated me to continue, "I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think."

"Don't go away, then."

I loved her solution, "That suits me, bring on the shackles I'm your prisoner." I gathered her wrists in my hands, laughing with delight at the prospect.

"You seem more optimistic than usual. I haven't seen you like this before." She seemed to be examining me, or rather my reactions very closely.

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

"Very different; more forceful than I'd imagined," she agreed.

Did she feel this same freedom that was lightening my being? I tried to explain myself to see if she was with me, "For example the emotion of jealousy. I've read about it a hundred times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me Do you remember the day that Mike asked you to the dance?"

She nodded, "The day you started talking to me again."

"I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, I felt. I didn't recognize what it was at first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? I knew I had no right to care either way. I tried not to care. And then the line started forming."

She scowled, disbelieving, into the darkness and that made me chuckle.

"I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expressions. I couldn't deny the relief I felt, watching the annoyance on your face. But I couldn't be sure.

"That was the first night I came here. I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral, ethical, and what Iwanted. I knew that if I continued to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him. It made me angry.

"And then," I started to whisper out of caution, she must not be hurt or embarrassed by this, "as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd woken. But you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer.

"But, jealousy it's a strange thing. So much more powerful than I would have thought. And irrational! Just now, when Charlie asked you about that vile Mike Newton " I shook my head.

"I should have known you'd be listening," she groaned.

"Of course."

"That made you feel jealous, though, really?" she sounded disbelieving.

"I'm new at this; you're resurrecting the human in me, and everything feels stronger because it's fresh."

"But honestly," she refused to let go, "for that to bother you, after I have to hear that Rosalie - _Rosalie_,_ the incarnation of pure beauty,_ Rosalie was meant for you! Emmett or no Emmett, how can I compete with that?"

Ah, she still couldn't see herself, "There's no competition." Would she ever believe me?

"I know there's no competition, that's the problem."

Again, I thought perhaps some agreement on my behalf may be more convincing to her than outright denials. "Of course Rosalie is beautiful in her way, but even if she wasn't like a sister to me, even if Emmett didn't belong with her, she could never have one tenth, no, one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me." I gazed at her, pausing to show her my intent was true and pure, "For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind, and yours all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."

"It hardly seems fair," she whispered, "I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?"

She really didn't get it yet. "You're right. I should make this harder for you, definitely." I gathered both her wrists in one hand so that I could stroke her hair with the other, "You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity what's that worth?" Would she comprehend the sacrifice yet?

"Very little I don't feel deprived of anything."

"Not yet," I was saddened by the certainty that she would, eventually.

"What-" she began but Charlie was already just outside the door of her room and I had to retreat quickly.

"Lie down!" I instructed from the darkness.

Much to my surprise, she immediately obeyed and not a moment too soon. Charlie peeked in through the door, peering through a small crack. His muted thoughts betrayed a subtle shock. I wasn't sure if he was purposely overlooking his daughter's poorly feigned sleep or not. Then, with contentment, satisfaction that she was where she should be, he quietly retreated for the night. It felt to me as though he left a wave of protective love and concern for his daughter blowing through the room as he closed the door. I liked Charlie more and more.

Not wanting to miss a minute with her, I joined Bella under the covers more quickly than I probably should have. So, I whispered softly in her ear to let her know I was there with a minimum of surprise, as well as to tease her, "You are a terrible actress I'd say that career path is out for you."

"Darn it," she muttered, her heart betraying the surprise anyway. But I heard the smile in her tone.

The new lullaby was in my head and on my tongue before I realized I was actually vocalizing it, so I decided to ask, "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right, like I could sleep with you here!"

I really had to control my laughter, I didn't want to push my luck with her tolerance. "You do it all the time."

"But I didn't _know_ you were here," she pointed out.

"So if you don't want to sleep..." I left an open ended question hanging in the air waiting for help from her, ready to comply with whatever request she could make of me. It must always be her choice.

"If I don't want to sleep?"

No help, hmmm, "What do you want to do then?"

"I'm not sure," she answered pensively.

"Tell me when you decide." That reply took longer than I expected and I was still curious as always about the workings of that lovely brain of hers. I could be patient if I otherwise occupied my senses. I contented myself with inhaling her scent, slowly and deeply, inviting the burn, pulling her perfume from the alabaster skin of her long, slender neck and chin.

"I thought you were desensitized," she noted.

"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," I whispered hoarsely, "You have a very floral smell, like lavender or freesia. It's mouthwatering." I spoke before I thought about this last and hoped it wouldn't bring the fear too close to the surface. I didn't want to move from her side ever again.

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell," her tone was playful.

I chuckled in relief and then sighed in contentment.

"I've decided what I want to do. I want to hear more about you."

Ah, this would be doable, "Ask me anything."

She hesitated, as though trying to make a decision and then asked, "Why do you do it? I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you are. Please don't misunderstand, of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place."

For a human, she was really in touch she never ceased to surprise me with her unique ability to perceive the world from other perspectives, most especially a vampire's point of view, which by all rights should be the farthest thing from her comprehension. Yet, she managed to grasp concepts such as these easily and quickly,

"That's a good question, and you are not the first one to ask it," _although you are perhaps, the first human to ask it_, "The others the majority of our kind who are quite content with our lot they too, wonder at how we live. But you see, just because we've been dealt a certain hand it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can."

She didn't move or respond. "Did you fall asleep?" I whispered as softly as I could and still expect her to hear if she were awake.

"No." her voice still sounded alert and focused, but she continued her silence.

"Is that all you were curious about?" I truly wondered when my curiosity would get to its breaking point, when would I finally explode if she didn't tell me what was going on in that head of hers?

"Not quite," she intoned that should be obvious.

"What else do you want to know?" I prompted.

"Why can you read minds - why only you? And Alice, seeing the future why does that happen?"

This seemed a more normal curiosity to me, and I shrugged, "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified like our minds, and our senses. He thinks that I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition, wherever she was."

"What did he bring into the next life, and the others?"

"Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness." I certainly could call it that, "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him, to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle but powerful gift." She seemed to be assimilating this disturbing knowledge very calmly, her heart was beating a steady, even pace.

"So where did it all start? I mean, Carlisle changed you, and then someone must have changed him, and so on."

"Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey? Or, if you don't believe that all this world could have just happened on its own, which is hard for me to accept myself, is it so hard to believe that the same force that created the delicate angelfish with the shark, the baby seal and the killer whale, could create both our kinds together?"

"Let me get this straight I'm the baby seal, right?"

_You got it sweetie_, "Right," I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face I tried to hide it in her hair. The sweet smell of her shampoo mingled with her scent and the softness of her mane was intoxicating me. Lifting my lips only to speak, "Are you ready to sleep? Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two."

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next,"..._and no matter how many more than these, they would never be enough._

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" she sounded wary, "You are mythical, after all."

"I won't leave you," I wanted so badly to add 'ever' but, I didn't want to lie to her.

"One more, then, tonight," she paused, suddenly her heart began a soft staccato beat and the warmth of her cheeks betrayed her blush.

"What is it?" _Was this her way of mildly torturing me_? I began to think she might actually be consciously doing this to tease me.

"No, forget it. I changed my mind."

I groaned with the burning of my curiosity. "I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse."

"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep talking."

"Please?" I begged.

She shook her head negatively. Oh, that just wouldn't do. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is. Please?" I worked to make my voice convey the plea.

"Well " she began slowly, tentatively.

"Yes?" I prompted gently.

"You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon Is that marriage the same as it is for humans?"

Ah, I could relax a little, this made sense, "Is that what you're getting at?" I felt her movements convey a nervousness betrayed by her warmth. "Yes, I suppose it is much the same. I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires."

"Oh," silence again.

"Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"

I felt her move in a slightly nervous manner beneath my arms, "Well, I did wonder about you and me someday."

Of course she did, it was only natural to wonder about that. But if I was successful and she remained human, that kind of contact between us would not be possible, assuming we both wanted her to remain alive. Much as I wished it were otherwise, this was another point on which I must be truthful with her. Perhaps she would begin to comprehend the level of sacrifice she faced if she chose a future with me "I don't think that that would be possible for us."

"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that close?"

Ah, she still understood so little about my kind. "That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident." I touched her blushing cheek with the palm of my hand to remind myself of the delicate nature of the creature who was allowing me to hold her now. "If I was too hasty, if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."

Would this finally penetrate her careful calm acceptance of what I was? I listened intently to her heart beat, strong and beginning to steady down. But, the silence still prevailed. "Are you scared?" There was no answer at first.

"No, I'm fine."

While we were on this intimate subject, I had my own pressing questions, "I'm curious now, though. Have you ever...?"

"Of course not. I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close," she answered as though the answer should be obvious, thus having the ring of truth.

"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company."

"They do for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," she sighed.

"That's nice."_ It was wonderful_, I was suddenly at ease. "We have that one thing in common, at least."

"Your human instincts " she paused as though she was finding it difficult to phrase the rest of her sentence, "Well, do you find me attractive, in that way, at all?"

She really had no clue did she? I wondered if I would ever be able to get her to see herself clearly at all. All I could do was chuckle and tease her hair, "I may not be human, but I _am_ a man." She yawned, clearly tired. "I've answered your questions, now you should sleep."

"I'm not sure if I can," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to leave?" Much as I would hate to move from this position. I could wait just outside for her to fall asleep again.

"No!" she was quickly emphatic and that response made me happier than I had any right to be. I began to hum the lullaby in her ear. I felt her muscles slowly relax in my arms, one by one they seemed to let go, trusting me to hold her instead. The peace and contentment of feeling her body melt into mine was once again, beyond any happiness I'd ever felt before. I lay there with her, listening to her breath come strong and steady, seeming to get slightly deeper with each pull of her lungs.

I felt the thrill of holding her pulse through my entire body, as though I were human again, too. The memories of our day together were dancing through my head, over and over again, too precious to be stored away just yet. Joy overwhelmed me, making me giddy as the schoolboy I still resembled.

All my waiting and hoping were well rewarded when she began to mumble in her sleep and my name came to her lips again and again. The sweetness of her dreams saddened me a little. But, when I was certain she would not stir again this night, I gently disentangled myself and headed home for fresh clothing, so that I could return safely under cover of darkness.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me on the steps of the first floor landing. _Having a good time with Bella?_

I tweaked her nose as I passed, "Much better than predicted, thank God!"

_Yes, you're handling it all amazingly well, Bro._ Alice stood up to follow me. _Sooo when does everyone else get to meet her, Edward? You know they're anxious oh yes!_ Alice was already reading my intent and we viewed the result in her vision together. It all looked fairly benign and consistent with my wishes.

"Good idea Alice, I'll ask her over when she wakes up. But, asking her to a Vampire Coven may be a little over the top, even for brave little Bella, so don't get your hopes up."

_Nope! She's coming!_ Alice skipped past me intending to find Jasper and tell him the news of Bella's pending visit.

"She's very sweet," I called after her, "Tell Jasper to prepare himself and keep his distance, for my sake."

She paused and turned to smile her most understanding expression back at me._ It's going to be fine, Edward. I'll talk to Jasper no worries!_ Then she turned and bounced off happily seeking her soul mate.

I found Esme at her desk, she rose gracefully turning to me as I approached her. "Hi Mom!"

_Edward! How is she? How did it go?_

"It was wonderful! She's absolutely amazing!"

_Of course she is, darling. You chose her._

"Mom?" Esme paused, waiting patiently for the question with her head tilted slightly. "Would you like to meet her?"

_Oh, would I ever! I do you really think she's ready to face us though? We wouldn't want to overwhelm her, dear. Humans have every right to shy away from us._

"I think she's ready. She's very brave. Can I ask her over today?"

_Of course you can! Oh sweetie, you really think she's ready? Oh, this is just wonderful! Carlisle will be so pleased!_ I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, she gave me an enthusiastic hug and then went to find Carlisle.

Smiling to myself, I headed for my room and some fresh clothes.

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	4. The Cullens

**The Cullens**

I sat silently in the rocking chair across the room from her bed. Watching quietly as another cloudy dawn began to lighten her bedroom through the lace curtains. Soon, almost too soon, she began to stir, coming slowly to consciousness. Once again, I began to worry if the previous day's revelations might be too much for her to cope with in the morning light. Well, I would soon find out.

She sat upright suddenly, "Oh!"

I grinned at her bed head, "Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it."

"Edward! You stayed!" her enthusiasm was quickly translated into a barefooted dance across the chilly wooden floor and into my lap. I couldn't have asked for a better reception and suddenly all my fears vanished.

Laughing in relief, I answered with the obvious, "Of course."

She lovingly laid her head on my shoulder, "I was sure it was a dream."

"You're not that creative," I teased.

"Charlie!" she breathed at the after thought, jumping up from my lap as though there was somewhere she needed to go quickly before she was discovered in her own bedroom.

"He left an hour ago – after reattaching your battery cables, I might add," I reassured her, "I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?"

She stood in front of me, shifting her weight from first one foot and then the other, as though she were unable to make a decision. "You're not usually this confused in the morning,." I held my arms open to invite her back into my waiting lap.

"I need another human minute."

Ah. This I could understand. "I'll wait." She skipped out of the room and I listened to her progress in the bathroom, while I continued to breathe deeply and enjoy the sound of her heart beat. It was music to my ears. She seemed to be rushing her normal routine, and I allowed myself the hope it was to be back in my arms all the faster. So, when she appeared in the doorway of her room, I opened my arms, hoping she would accept the invitation.

She didn't disappoint. I was thrilled to have her jump enthusiastically into my lap, once more. "Welcome back,." I murmured into her temple. Rocking us gently, I wished we could stay here forever, I - listening to her heart thumping in her lovely chest, she - nuzzling me with her bright red cheeks.

I felt her touch my collar, "You left?" She pulled back to look at me full in the face with an accusing eye.

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in – what would the neighbors think?" I grinned. She pouted, silently, for too long. "You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." I beamed at her, "The talking came earlier."

Predictably, she groaned at me, "What did you hear?"

_The most beautiful words in the world_, "You said you loved me,." I hoped she would see the happiness she had given me in my eyes.

"You knew that already," she said as she ducked her head down against my chest as though to hide her embarrassment.

"It was nice to hear, just the same,." I added truthfully.

Moving her head up to my shoulder slightly she whispered, "I love you."

Feelings of joy and rapture overwhelmed me in this moment, "You are my life now,." It was true. My existence was no longer about me, it was all about her. Every thought I would have from this time forward, would include her and that meant the consequences of each of them would have to be considered, constantly. We rocked back and forth in her chair, in her room, and as much as I wished that it wouldn't, time continued to pass until the room grew even lighter and it was apparent the day had begun.

"Breakfast time,." I moved to position her upright, but she startled me with a very fast upright motion of her own, grabbing her throat and staring at me with eyes wide with fear. I felt a sinking motion in me as I grabbed the chair arms to steady myself for the possibility of a scream.

"Kidding!" she immediately snickered, "And you said I couldn't act!"

Yeah, she got me, "That wasn't funny."

"It was very funny, and you know it," She grinned at me from the corner of her eye.

"Shall I rephrase?" I tried to stifle the smile that wanted to cover my face in response to hers, "Breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay."

I stood us upright and in the same motion, tossed her over my shoulder as gently as I could without giving her an opportunity to escape, a mock punishment for her successful ruse. I trotted her downstairs to the kitchen while she protested the undignified position I had put her in. Then, I put her upright in a kitchen chair.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

I hadn't considered the possibility that she might want me to cook for her. My culinary skills were underdeveloped to say the least. "Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?"

She seemed to expect my reaction and hopped up off the chair immediately, "That's all right. I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt." She pulled out a bowl, a box, and a bottle quickly assembling them with an eating utensil and paused. "Can I get you anything?"

What a tease, "Just eat, Bella."

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" My plan to offer Bella the opportunity to meet my family had an ulterior motive. I was anxious to meet Charlie, so that I could gain his approval to officially court his daughter. It was time to find out if Alice was right, would she be foolhardy enough to accept an invitation to a vampire coven? "What would you say to meeting my family?"

She actually gulped. Maybe the dangers were sinking in… "Are you afraid now?"

"Yes."

I was surprised that she was actually having a rational reaction, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid _of_ them." Her tone indicated that should be obvious.

_Of course not, what was I thinking_?

She continued hesitantly, "I'm afraid they won't… like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone… like me… home to meet them? Do _they_ know that _I_ know about them?"

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know…" I tried to make my voice sound as matter-of-fact as possible so she might understand the risk she was about to take here, "on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine. At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's really not feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that." She added insightfully.

"You paid attention."

"I've been known to do that every now and then." She grimaced. "So, did Alice see me coming?"

In my memory, the vision of Bella, arms around Alice, her eyes blazing red instead of deep, liquid brown, peering out at me from her stone still face of beauty tortured me, "Something like that." I looked away from the beautiful chocolate eyes, fearing she would see too much in mine. "Is that any good?" I asked as I inspected her breakfast. We desperately needed a subject change, "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…" she murmured, plainly curious at my bad reaction.

I turned to stare out the windows into the forest, trying to get hold of myself and shake it off. I twisted around, looking back over my shoulder at her, "And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think."

"He already knows you."

Turning my body to confront her fully, I clarified, "As your boyfriend, I mean."

"Why?"

"Isn't that customary?" a hint of the defiance I felt had crept into the tone of my voice as I scrutinized her expression carefully, wondering if she was having second thoughts about introducing her father to her vampire boyfriend. Once again, I wished for access to her forbidden thoughts.

"I don't know," she seemed to be truly baffled, "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to… I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

"I'm not pretending." Was her reluctance truly due to some imagined inequality on her part, or was she waffling on presenting me to her father because of what I was? Was she about to treat me as something 'other' at last?

"Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not?" I challenged her openly, best to deal with this truthfully now.

"Is that what you are?" she asked.

Hmm, she has a point, "It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy' I'll admit."

"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," she said, somewhat embarrassed, I thought.

"Well, I don't know if we need to give him _all_ the gory details." Mystified by the tone of her responses, I had to see into those eyes to make an attempt at figuring out exactly what we were dealing with here. I lifted her chin with my finger, gently pointing her towards my face, "But he will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me."

"Will you be?" her tone was suddenly, anxious… and _hopeful_, "Will you really be here?"

I realized then this was nothing to do with what I was, but how she perceived herself. "As long as you want me,." I tried my most honest and reassuring tone.

"I'll always want you, forever."

I could hear that she meant it, from the bottom of her soul, she meant it. My body automatically gravitated closer to her seemingly on its own, I had to touch her, feel her warmth, her humanity. I grazed her cheek gently with my cold, hard, stone fingers. We didn't have forever, I reminded myself that time with Bella was impossibly short.

"Does that make you sad?" she was asking.

She doesn't understand. She can't fathom the impossibility of our situation. The no-win scenario hasn't settled in for her yet. "Are you finished?" I glanced briefly at her breakfast.

"Yes," she jumped up.

"Get dressed, I'll wait here." She took off up the stairs, while I listened from the kitchen, trying to banish the depression my thoughts inevitably took me to when I thought about the future of our relationship.

"Okay," she called and I flitted to the bottom of the staircase to wait for her, "I'm decent," she trilled as she bounced down the stairs and barreled into me. As I took her gently by the arms and balanced her back on her own two feet, I noticed she was wearing the blue blouse that was my personal favorite.

"Wrong again," I smiled at her as I inspected her work, "You are utterly indecent – no one should look so tempting." She really needed to hear how beautiful she was.

"Tempting how?" Was she really asking if she was flaunting her appetizing appeal to vampires? "I can change," she offered.

I shook my head, "You are so absurd." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" I allowed my fingers to slowly trace down the line of her spine while I leaned into her body. Almost my own height as she stood on the last step of the stairs, I scarcely needed to bend my head to her lips and as mine touched hers, gently parting them, she fell into unconsciousness. I held her, motionless in my arms, for a few anxious moments as the now familiar panic began to overtake me. Immediately medical diagnoses began to pummel my paranoia with the possible dire consequences of this symptom "Bella?" my voice trembled too slightly to betray my terror to her human ears, but there was a slight movement.

"You… made…. me… faint," she accused me dizzily.

I groaned, "_What am I going to do with you_?" She was such an easy fainter, I tried to remind myself it was nothing to be upset about. "Yesterday I kiss you and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!" Would I ever get an expected reaction out of her? She giggled weakly for a bit while I held her, allowing her to recuperate in my arms.

I sighed, "So much for being good at everything."

"That's the problem," she retorted, "You're _too_ good. Far, far too good."

"Do you feel sick?" I worried about her reaction last time she passed out.

"No – that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened," She lifted her hand to her forehead. Evidently, there were different types of Bella faints, I had lots to learn here, "I think I forgot to breathe."

Yeah, I thought grimly, that _would_ certainly have an effect. "I can't take you anywhere like this." More for the sake of my panic attacks than her fainting spells.

"I'm fine." She insisted, "Your family is going to think I'm insane anyway, what's the difference?"

I wasn't in any hurry, "I'm very partial to that color with your skin," I just wanted to make sure she knew the truth, but she blushed beautifully to further illustrate my point.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?"

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?" _Just checking the facts… only Bella…_

"That's right."

"You're incredible," We took her Chevy out to the house. The speed restrictions of the ancient vehicle may have been a good thing today. It gave Bella an opportunity to pull herself together and prepare for the family confrontation. I seldom took the time to appreciate the drive, but it all seemed like new to me, seeing it with Bella for the first time. The forest was actually beautiful in its own way, timeless. As we came up the drive approaching the house, I was keen to watch the expression on her face.

"Wow," she said in awe, as the old white house came into view.

"You like it?" I asked hopefully.

"It… has a certain charm." I couldn't decide if she was trying to make up her mind so I tried to keep it light and tugged on her ponytail.

"Ready?" I looked over at her smiling in what I hoped was an encouraging expression.

"Not even a little bit – let's go." She choked out a nervous little laugh.

"You look lovely," I said, meaning it and taking her hand as we walked up to Esme's great house veranda.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us inside, we all enjoyed watching Bella's reaction as she walked into the front room, especially Esme, of course. I was so accustomed to the beauty and grandeur of the house Esme had re-designed for us, that I rarely noticed it anymore. But again, seeing it with Bella, was like seeing it for the first time.

I began the formal introductions: "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle stepped forward cautiously, always at a non-threatening human pace.

Bella stepped forward, "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," she took his hand, warmly embracing what must have felt like stone to her soft and delicate hands.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she grinned and my tension seemed to melt away.

Esme stepped forward to take her turn, "It's very nice to know you," she almost gushed, so pleased to meet my mystery girl at last_. She's just as lovely as I pictured her, Edward_.

I acknowledged the compliment with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too,." her tone was genuine.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

_We're up here! _I whirled around to catch her audible salutation. "Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically from atop the stairs.

But before I could caution her, she flew down the stairs and into Bella's face. I prepared for Bella's reaction, whatever that might be.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," Alice beamed at Bella. _It's OK Edward, relax! I can be myself with Bella, she likes me too, remember?_

Bella seemed slightly stunned, but smiled shyly at Alice.

_Hey Edward. _"Hello, Bella," Jasper stayed near the foot of the staircase and bent almost imperceptibly from the waist in his usual southern gentleman demeanor. I was pleased he remembered to keep his distance from Bella – for my sake.

_Edward._ Carlisle had my immediate attention, though I continued to face Jasper… _You really need to know, some transients are in town. We can't be sure how long they'll be staying, they're not anyone we've seen here before and their path has been littered with disappearances and news stories. They don't appear to be very careful about their hunting patterns. We already suspect them to be responsible for at least one death in Forks._

"Hello, Jasper." Bella seemed to gather her self confidence under Jasper's gentle wave of calmness, "It's nice to meet you all – you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme chimed, "We're so glad that you came."

I was vaguely aware of a break in the verbal conversation.

Carlisle continued, _Alice believes they weren't aware of us until this morning when they crossed our scent. They are curious, but they haven't made any decisions about seeking us out yet. In any case I didn't know if this was something you'd want to share with Bella or not… it could be a genuine concern._

It was a major concern. I would have to consult with Alice myself.

'Do you play?" Esme was asking Bella as she eyed my piano.

"No, not at all. but it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," Esme was laughing, "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No,." I was suddenly aware of Bella's intense stare, "I should have known, I guess."

I smiled sheepishly. Esme raised her eyebrows encouraging Bella to continue.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella offered.

Esme looked at me reproachfully, "I hope you haven't been showing off, it's rude." She scolded me. _Girls don't appreciate know-it-alls, Edward!_

I couldn't help but laugh, "Just a bit," I admitted to her.

_I told you so, sweetheart. She's a very smart girl this one, she sees what a catch you are, my darling!_ Esme smugly smiled at me, the satisfaction oozing from her.

"He's been too modest, actually,." Bella stood up for me.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged me.

I couldn't help but take advantage, "You just said showing off was rude."

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme prodded.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella added shyly. That, of course, was my cue. Whatever Bella wants…

"It's settled then," Esme pushed me toward the piano bench. This wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind to do, but I managed to pull Bella along with me, and made her sit beside me in front of the grand piano. That made me feel better about putting off my own plans to be alone with her. As I started to play, I could almost see Esme's pride and happiness surround us. I was, again, a little ashamed of having put this off. Bella seemed very impressed… OK, shocked was more like it, and my folks were pleased at her astonishment. "Do you like it?"

Sudden understanding lit her face, "You wrote this?"

I was a bit torn between flattery and insult, "It's Esme's favorite," I affirmed.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

The dark chocolate pools were brimming, looking up at me, almost pleading, "I'm feeling extremely insignificant," And then, wistfully, their attention returned to the keyboard, almost unwillingly.

Ah, she was feeling inadequate, that wouldn't do at all, so I leaned toward her slightly and gently turned the music into Bella's Lullaby, "You inspired this one," I whispered.

She said nothing but listened intently…

"They like you, you know, Esme especially," I encouraged her.

She quickly turned around, as though anxious at having forgotten her audience. She was instantly surprised at their absence. "Where did they go?" her tone was genuinely surprised.

I smiled, "Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."

She sighed, "_They _like me. But Rosalie and Emmett…"

Of course, she would perceive any hostility…"Don't worry about Rosalie, she'll come around." _Eventually_.

"Emmett?"

"Well, he thinks _I'm_ a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie." I wished Emmett luck on that seemingly impossible task.

"What is it that upsets her?"

I sighed, hating to have to resort to the lies and half truths that were ever my constant shroud since learning the inner imaginings of those unfortunates surrounding me, "Rosalie struggles the most with… with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's…" _more than_ "a little jealous." I hoped that would be explanation enough for now.

"_Rosalie_ is jealous of _me_?" She was genuinely shocked, blind to her own beauty, truly Bella had no idea of her allure.

_Well, there was more to it than that on this particular point_, "You're human, she wishes that she were too."

"Oh," She cast her eyes down demurely and then said, "Even Jasper, though…"

"That's really my fault. I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life, and I warned him to keep his distance."

She shuddered slightly, "Esme and Carlisle…"

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me… She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction," I grinned at her.

"Alice seems very…enthusiastic."

Ah, of course she's recognized Alice's eagerness to form the future friendship she longs for. "Alice has her own way of looking at things."

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"

What could I possibly say that would limit her association with Alice's frightful predictions? Nothing, there was nothing I could say. At present I could take comfort in the fact that she knew only that she did not know.

"So what was Carlisle telling you before?"

Nothing would escape her, "You noticed that, did you?"

"Of course."

_Hmm_. "He wanted to tell me some news – he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

_Right to the point, as usual_, "I have to," _at least now I do_, "because I'm going to be a little… overbearingly protective over the next few days – or weeks – and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?"

"Yes.. well, they aren't like us, of course," I watched her carefully as the true meaning of my words began to take their effect, "in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight 'til they're gone."

She shivered. "Finally, a rational response," I murmured. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all."

Her eyes wandered around the room as if looking for a subject change. Well, I was all for that, "Not what you expected, is it?"

"No,." she admitted.

"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs… what a disappointment this must be for you."

"It's so light… so open."

I could see her appreciation for Esme's talent grow as she began to take in her surroundings, "It's the one place we never have to hide." As I finished the melancholy lullaby, I turned to her in time to see a tear in her eye. She truly did understand it. I was deeply gratified.

"Thank you."

I felt I should be thanking her. I reached for the glistening drop still clinging to her eye, despite her efforts at wiping them all away. I quickly touched the tear to my tongue, and instantly regretted it. The salty taste promised almost more than I could bear of her deliciousness. I stared longingly at her eyes, constantly reminding my monster of her delicate nature and the emptiness of my own existence, should hers end. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"No coffins?" she teased.

"No coffins." I took her hand and pulled her up off the piano bench and began to lead her to the staircase. As we reached the top, I began the tour in earnest, "Rosalie and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… Alice's room…" She suddenly stopped, her head tilted all the way back to take into account the wooden cross suspended high on the wall there. Her expression made me chuckle, "You can laugh, it _is_ sort of ironic." She didn't laugh, though she seemed quite in awe of the crucifix.

"It must be very old."

The question was implied, "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

Turning to me with questions in her eyes, "Why do you keep this here?"

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?"

I stifled a sigh. She still did not see, "No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached." I watched the comprehension grow in her expression. Once again, I began the guessing game of wondering if this would be the final straw that would change her mind and send her screaming out the door, "Are you all right?"

"How old is Carlisle?"

Hmm, no sense in hedging.. "He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." She finally turned her gaze back towards me and I watched her eyes carefully as I sent the truth forward to do its work on her, "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though." She seemed to be intently aware of my scrutiny. "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions.

"He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires. They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch.

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first, Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty three and very fast – was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle," _writhing in the worst pain imaginable and_, "bleeding in the street."

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become." Her eyes were intent, and I began to worry if I'd said too much about a process I had hoped to keep from her as much as possible. As I watched, I wondered if fear was finally beginning to do its job on her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Ahh, the ever present curiosity crept back into her deep, dark eyes, "I expect you have a few more questions for me."

"A few."

Well, it was time, "Come on, then, I'll show you."

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	5. Carlisle

**Carlisle**

I led her back to Carlisle's office and waited.

Almost immediately Carlisle's voice came from behind the door, "Come in."

We entered the familiar study, and Bella seemed to try to take in the room all around her in one comprehensive look.

Carlisle rose from his chair behind the great mahogany desk, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history… Well your history, actually."

Bella piped in, "We didn't mean to disturb you…"

Carlisle smiled at her, "Not at all." He turned to me, "Where are you going to start?"

I had no doubts, "The Waggoner." I touched her shoulder carefully, and twirled her around gently [mindful of her balance, or lack of it] to face the door. I couldn't help but beam back over her head at Carlisle, who instantly worried at the staccato beat of her heart. He returned my smile only after I demonstrated that my touch had caused it. I directed her attention toward the beginning painting of the tale to be told, "London, in the sixteen-fifties."

Carlisle sighed, "The London of my youth."

"Will you tell the story?" I asked aloud.

Ever the considerate host he replied aloud, "I would, but I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning – Dr. Snow is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do." Taking his leave of us, Carlisle smiled warmly at Bella, who returned it a little shyly._ Enjoy yourself Edward, but please do be careful with that gentle heart, she won't need teasing. _Then, we were alone again.

"What happened then?" she asked me, "When he realized what had happened to him?"

Ah, back to the tale, "When he knew what he had become, he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."

"How?"

"He jumped from great heights, he tried to drown himself in the ocean… but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist… feeding… while he was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation."

"Is that possible?" she whispered.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed. So he grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He stayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his will power was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest of places, loathing himself.

"One night, a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. Had he not eaten venison in his former life? Over the next months his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again.

"He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swam to France and …"

"He_ swam_ to France?"

It was not _that_ astonishing really, was it? "People swim the Channel all the time, Bella."

"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

"Swimming is easy for us…"

"Everything is easy for _you_."

Relatively speaking, I had to admit this was true, I could see she was trying to control herself. So, I paused to give her the opportunity.

"I won't interrupt again, I promise."

"…because, technically, we don't need to breathe."

"You…"

"No, no, you promised." I grinned widely at her while I touched my finger to her lips lightly, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything." Her lips moving against my finger tickled and pleased me a bit too much, so I moved my hand to her slender neck, unwilling to remove my hand altogether as I should have.

"You don't have to _breathe_?"

I shrugged, "No, it's not necessary. Just a habit."

"How long can you go… without _breathing_?"

"Indefinitely, I suppose; I don't know. It gets a bit uncomfortable – being without a sense of smell."

"A bit uncomfortable?" Her expression became one of awe.

I began to search for the fear that would surely follow, once the gravity and peril of her current situation became apparent to her. I would need to be ready for her reaction, whatever that might be, so that she would not hurt herself.

"What is it?" she reached her hand up to touch my cheek, and reminded me of the expression on my face that must be reflecting these sober thoughts.

"I keep waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go. I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile…"

"I'm not running anywhere," She thought she was reassuring me.

"We'll see," I smiled at her, less certain. Back to the horror story, "Carlisle swam to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine – and found his calling, his penance in that… in saving human lives." I felt it was important for her to understand how exceptional Carlisle really was, "I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital…" I wished fervently I had Carlisle's perfect control. I reminded myself of my audience and continued.

"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers,." I pointed out the painting of Italy to her.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods." _Some_ _gods_, I thought. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, nighttime patrons of the arts."

"What happened to them?"

I shrugged, "They're still there, as they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source', as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see.

"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act – since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try…" It had been many years since I had thought about my own transformation, and it was with surprising clarity the memories of pain, once again seared my brain. I tore myself away from those thoughts to find her studying me, so I smiled at her, "And so, we have come full circle." Time to continue the tour, I supposed. The idea of touching her, just to escort her, guide her, keep her upright, was enough to thrill me and urge her through the doorway. I wanted her to see my room, and see what she made of it.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?"

The girl always had the talent of asking the hardest questions, "Almost always."

"Almost?"

She was determined to know the worst, I should steel myself and be as honest as I had promised myself to be, "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence – about ten years after I was… born… created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."

"Really?"

She sounded intrigued, no hint of disgust, "That doesn't repulse you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess… it sounds reasonable."

She was altogether determined to show no shock at my reprehensible behavior, I told myself to stop expecting it. "From the time of my new birth, I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle – I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. I thought I would be exempt from the … depression… that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl – if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible.

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

I paused in front of my door, fighting the urge to pick her up off her feet, I pulled her over the threshold by her waist, barely allowing her to use her own two feet, "My room."

I finally allowed her to explore under her own power, my sanctuary. I watched her turning slowly and scanning every wall and window for the minutest detail.

"Good acoustics?" she noticed the wall tapestries.

I nodded, picking up the remote for my stereo. I remembered the jazz number I had recently been listening to while attempting to reconstruct Bella's badminton ballet from memory.

"How do you have these organized?"

This particular CD has a selection that almost mimicked her escapades in the Gym that day. "Ummm? By year, and then by personal preference within that frame,." Perhaps I should be more closely monitoring her in this room full of glass, maybe I should stay closer. She could trip and fall through a window. It was as good an excuse as any to touch her. But she seemed to be perfectly in control of herself. No sign of running or convulsing. She was actually… _accepting_ me for who [_and what_] I really am.

"What?"

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." Yes, happy, that was it.

"I'm glad."

She did seem to be, genuinely glad. Not even uncomfortable. But, this was incomprehensible, Bella was still human. All this horror history must still be sinking into her consciousness. Surely sooner or later her comprehension would have to kick in and her instincts would take over…

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" she smiled back at me. I had to acknowledge her astute observation, "I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually."

OK, now I knew she was covering up for me, "You really shouldn't have said that." I laughed, as I started to stalk her, my intended prey.

"You wouldn't."

She didn't know me very well after all, did she? I made sure to move faster than she could follow me, but slow enough to be certain of her safety. Picking her up, I folded her legs under her and locked her securely against my chest as I fairly flew into the couch. "You were saying?" I growled a little for her benefit.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster." She sarcastically breathed.

"Much better," I grinned at her.

"Um, can I get up now?"

Not a chance! I laughed at her struggles. She wasn't going anywhere, not even an inch. I was enjoying myself more than I could ever remember. Ah, Alice and Jasper were at the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Go ahead." I laughed, anxious to see if Bella would be embarrassed by her current circumstance in front of relative strangers.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice joked convincingly.

I felt Bella tense for just an instant and almost burst out laughing, "Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare." Keeping her closer than ever against me, I felt a bit delirious.

"Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" Jasper stayed at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe casually keeping the distance he'd promised.

Ah, that would be perfect… if Bella wanted to go. She might not be fond of sports. I could certainly understand her reluctance to participate in any physical contest.

"Of course, you should bring Bella." ," Alice encouraged me. Jasper frowned at the suggestion, but didn't contradict it. _It will be fine, Edward. They're going to be leaving soon anyway, no worries._ Alice's vision seemed to confirm the visitor's intention to leave today.

I looked at Bella, "Do you want to go?" She didn't look opposed to the idea.

"Sure. Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball – you'll see why."

"Will I need an umbrella?"

So much for any reluctance on her part. It was all settled then. I laughed at the prospect of playing with my siblings for the first time in so very long.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No." _It's going to work out perfectly._ "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

Jasper was enthusiastic, "Good, then."

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded out the door.

"Like you don't know!" Jasper teased her as he followed her out and tactfully closed the door behind him.

"What will we be playing?"

I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face, "_You_ will be watching. _We_ will be playing baseball."

"Vampires like baseball?"

_Who doesn't like baseball?_ "It's the American pastime."

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	6. The Game

**The Game**

I heard them before I saw them, naturally. I shouldn't have been so taken aback, and yet, seeing them there, hovering, waiting to pounce on her, I couldn't contain the oath that escaped my lips as we approached her driveway. "This is crossing the line."

Billy Black and his son, Jacob, stood on the Swan porch waiting for the Chief, but just as relieved, perhaps more so, to see his daughter's truck approach. _Oh good_, Billy thought_, Its Bella, now I'll have a chance to warn her without… Oh no, HE's with her._

"He came to warn Charlie?" she asked, concerned for everyone involved, I guessed.

I nodded, she was partially right.

"Let me deal with this," she pleaded.

"That's probably best. Be careful though. The child has no idea."

"Jacob," her quick reply bridled with affront, "is not _that_ much younger than I am."

I turned to her, the anger at my slight making her ever lovelier to behold, I couldn't help but smile at her innocence, "Oh, I know," she shifted to grab the door handle, "Get them inside, so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."

"Do you want my truck?"

"I could _walk_ home faster than this truck moves," My grin widened at the thought.

"Thanks a lot," she was even more perturbed with me.

Meanwhile, on the porch the old man watched us without blinking. _It's just as I thought, he's moved in on sweet little Bella. We must do something…._

"I'll be back soon," I couldn't resist the temptation to rattle the old man, so I deliberately leaned in low on her neck and lingered there to kiss her gently.

_No, NO he wouldn't do that in front of us, that filthy bloodsucking son of a…. _

Grinning widely, I retreated before the old man gave himself a heart attack.

She whispered, "Soon."

Never soon enough; I watched as she hurried through the rain to the dogs waiting for her. I listened to the verbal conversation for a moment.

"Hey Billy, Hi, Jacob, Charlie's gone for the day – I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long, I just wanted to bring this up," he said holding up a paper sack to her that smelled vaguely of human food.

"Thanks. Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?" She waved them inside and then turned to give me a parting smile, "Here, let me take that," she said, taking the sack from him.

I sighed and retreated into the woods. Heading for home, I realized she would be fine with them, even though I hated that thought. Ephraim's protectors were long gone and no werewolves existed anymore, only their pesky descendents, who, obviously, were not so concerned with the treaty and its terms. They'd already broken it once, I wondered if they would brave another breach. How much did they believe we would tolerate? I didn't want to continue with this line of thought. I told myself they were friends of the Swan family and wished them only the best… so Bella would be quite safe with them… for now.

As usual, Alice was waiting for me. _It's not a problem Edward._

"Yeah, but Carlisle said…"

_Well, right now they've already planed their exit strategy. There are three of them, and they've already done their damage here, from what I could tell. I can see them in Vancouver. It will be fine, relax for once and have fun._

"Thanks, I'll try. It's just… well I think Bella has a bull's eye painted on her or something. It just seems to me that with her, everything that can go wrong…does. She's a walking magnet for danger, and nomads… well that's right up her alley. If you know what I mean." She gave me her hand and I helped her stand up.

_I can't disagree with you there, bro. But, you can't constantly go around sabotaging your life because something 'might' happen. _

I sighed, "You're right, of course. I suppose I sound pretty manic, huh?" she nodded at me smiling, "You sound pretty sure they've made up their mind to leave?"

_Done deal. _She tilted her head and shrugged at me. _By the way, Emmett is pulling the baseball gear out of the trunk in the garage, _She winked at me, _just in case you were gonna ask him to use the jeep… you know for Bella's sake?_

"Right then." I grinned at her as I tweaked her nose and headed off to the garage.

Almost as soon as I turned the jeep onto Bella's block, I could hear the conversation in her kitchen. The Chief was replying, "You must really like this guy." I was disappointed by the lack of verbal response, then he continued, "Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much," I pushed the doorbell.

Chief Swan opened the door, "Come on in, Edward."

"Thanks, Chief Swan."

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket."

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there, Edward."

I sank into the only single chair. Bella was a bit unhappy with my choice, but I knew her father would prefer it. The point was to gain his favor; this seemed to escape her at the moment, judging by the look she was giving me from behind her father's back. I could only grin and wink at her, enjoying the age old situation for all it's worth.

"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball."

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Well, more power to you, I guess."

"Okay," Bella stood up in an effort to cut short our conversation, "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go."

"Not too late, Bell."

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll have her home early."

"You take care of my girl, all right?"

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir." In this, Charlie and I were on the same page and I felt this alone could be our strongest bond, our mutual love for this precious girl. Bella stalked out the door and I couldn't help sharing a laugh with her father. She was outnumbered in our presence. We followed her out the door only to find her immobilized on the porch, staring at Emmett's Jeep. Charlie let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Wear your seat belts," he called through the driving rain.

I followed close behind Bella to the passenger's side, but when I opened the door, I felt her actually shifting her weight to prepare for a jump. As if I would allow that, knowing her balance problems, I lifted her quickly into the cab, hiding the motion from Charlie behind the opened door. I checked Charlie's expression, he hadn't noticed. I closed the door and gave Charlie a companionable smile and wave as I rounded the front of the jeep and got into the driver's side.

"What's all this?" Bella looked confused at the harness straps.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Uh-oh."

Clearly, her confusion was an opportunity to touch her that I hadn't considered. The rain was coming down in buckets now, hiding us from Charlie's view. I took my sweet time, strapping her into the buckles. Her predictable heart skipped as I 'accidentally' brushed my hands across her bared neckline, stretched satin over glass. I breathed in deeply, torching my throat gladly with the sweetest scent in the world. She too was breathing deeply. Definitely time to go. I turned back to the business of driving.

"This is a ….um … _big_ Jeep you have."

'The better to keep you safe, my dear' I thought to myself_. _"It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way." I answered aloud.

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

Sometimes, I was sure she still didn't get it. While I watched, her expression changed.

"Run the _whole_ way? As in, we're still going to run _part_ of the way?"

Ah, "You're not going to run."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine." She was still fighting back panic, I leaned over her to kiss her and reassure her – but as I did, I realized her scent had been intensified by the rain in her hair. The dampness brought a muskiness to the floral scent of her that was even more compelling. I must have made a sound as she gave me a puzzled look.

"You smell so good in the rain." I answered.

"In a good way, or in a bad way?"

"Both, always both."

I didn't often drive Emmett's jeep off road, so I'd forgotten what a pleasure it was to do so. The vehicle was designed for this purpose and when we went on hunting trips, I usually sat in the back, paying no attention to whatever path Emmett chose to follow or create. It seemed a waste to take a truck like this down the paved roadways. But now, with the opportunity of driving it through the woods myself, I thrilled to the easy speed with which it dispatched streams, steep inclines and hostile terrain of all sorts. Almost too soon for my taste, we were at the end of the rough path I'd followed. "Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."

"You know what? I'll just wait here."

"What happened to all your courage? You were extraordinary this morning."

"I haven't forgotten the last time yet."

She was just hedging; I knew she could do this. I hurried around to open her door and undo her harness, "Hmm, it seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory." I lifted her easily from the jeep and set her gently on the damp ground in front of me.

"Tamper with my memory?" she sounded nervous.

"Something like that," I smiled down at her as she circled away from me, but she moved between me and the side of the jeep which was advantageous for my plan. I placed my hands on either side of her head, pinning her against the jeep. Leaning into her body with my mine, I put my face down to hers, "Now, what exactly are you worrying about?" This close proximity was making my breathing come harder already.

"Well, um, hitting a tree… and dying. And then, getting sick."

I couldn't resist bending down to the hollow of her neck, my nose trailing along the silken skin of her face and throat. Lingering there, I asked, "Are you still worried now?"

"Yes. About hitting trees and getting sick."

I moved my face slowly up to her chin, breathing in controlled breaths while the fire raked my throat with a burn that begged for more, "And now?"

"Trees, Motion sickness," she moaned.

I moved my lips across her face and lifted them to her eyelids, while exhaling evenly, washing her face in my breath, "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No, but I might."

Lowering my lips slowly down her cheek, I gently pecked the corner of her mouth, "Would I let a tree hurt you?" I felt her lower lip trembling against mine.

"No," she whispered.

"You see, there is nothing to be afraid of, is there?" I foolishly allowed my breath to enter her mouth as I spoke.

"No," she sighed.

Her breath in my face had the reciprocal effect, unable to resist, I took her face into my hands and pressed our mouths together. I felt her body press even more firmly into mine with incomparable pleasure. The stirrings of long silent yearnings began to move me in unfamiliar ways. When she opened her mouth, I felt my own lips parting…. NO, NO, NO! I staggered back, her arms were still locked around me, keeping her body close despite my effort to retreat. I barely managed to avoid breaking her arms when I was finally able to pull them apart, "Damn it, Bella!" I gasped for fresh air, trying to clear my head, "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will," I backed further away from her.

"You're indestructible," she mumbled as she bent over her own knees, panting.

"I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid." I adjusted myself in my jeans before grabbing her to pull her onto my back. I chanted 'silk over glass' to myself as I hitched her legs up around my waist, "Don't forget to close your eyes," I chided.

I felt her warm face nuzzle against my neck, coupled with the pleasure of running; I couldn't help feeling euphoric, as I raced toward the clearing. If not for the opportunity of playing the game with my family, I would have been happy to continue on like this for a much longer period of time, but we were at our destination in very short order. "It's over, Bella," I'd been standing still for a half a minute before I felt her grip loosen.

"Oh!"

She'd landed on her backside, and looked up at me with the most puzzling expression, I couldn't help but laugh. She stood up and, brushing herself off, began to stalk away, in the wrong direction. Of course, I wasn't going to allow that. Grabbing her waist I asked, "Where are you going, Bella?"

"To watch a baseball game; you don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."

"You're going the wrong way."

She began stomping angrily in the opposite direction, could she be any more adorable? "Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face."

"Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?"

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Bella, you'll be the death of me?"

"That was a simple statement of fact," She tried again to turn away from me.

"You were mad."

"Yes."

"But you just said…"

"That I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that, Bella?" No, she couldn't see that, she couldn't see the monster in me, "Don't you understand?" Of course not.

"See what?"

"I'm never angry with you… how could I be? Brave, trusting… warm as you are."

"Then why?"

She needed to understand this about me, "I infuriate myself." I put my hands on either side of her face to ensure her attention, "The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself, I should be stronger. I should be able to…" her hand slid over my mouth.

"Don't."

I moved her hand to my cheek, "I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true." Her eyes flashed at me. "Now, please, try to behave yourself." I kissed her lightly.

"You promised Chief Swan you would have me home early, remember? We'd better get going."

"Yes, ma'am," I stepped away from her then, holding only her one hand and pulled her into the nearby clearing. The others were all there, waiting on us.

_Finally made it, huh? Bro! You're all ours this time, Emmett's team is batting first tonight._ Alice was pitching.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked aloud.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett, ever the jokester.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny."

"It's time," Alice announced as a deep peal of thunder broke from the direction of the pitcher's mound.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett winked at Bella.

"Let's go," Alice reached for Emmett and pulled him toward the field. "C'mon Bro!"

I turned to Bella, "Are you ready for some ball?"

"Go team!" she gleamed back at me. I suspected her enthusiasm was mostly for my benefit, so I played with her by tussling her hair. I left her with Esme and turned toward the field myself. I couldn't help listening to their conversation, even though I hated myself for not being able to give her even this much privacy. It was different with mom, I knew Esme would probably expect it of me, but Bella would not, and therefore I was ashamed about it. But… I listened in all the same.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked.

"You don't play with them?" Bella walked arm in arm with her.

"No, I prefer to referee… I like keeping them honest."

"Do they like to cheat, then?" Bella's tone took on a hint of suspicion.

"Oh yes, you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom."

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts – did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No."

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing. It broke my heart – that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

"Edward just said you f-fell," Bella stared at her feet, embarrassed, I thought.

"Always the gentleman," Esme sighed, "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then… that I'm all wrong for him?" Bella sounded hopeful now.

"No. You're what he wants. It will work out somehow, dear," Esme, always the optimist, "All right, batter up!"

Alice got the first one past Emmett and Jasper caught it with a smug expression. But Emmett was prepared now, and smacked her second fast ball with a solid crack. I felt Bella flinch from the loudness, but I was listening intently for the whistle of the ball's path. I sped toward its destination to put myself in its path, catching it mid-flight. I held the ball up for Esme to see.

"Out!" I heard her exclaim. I had to chuckle at Bella's wide eyed amazement.

The game continued in an enjoyable manner, but I was happiest watching Bella through the eyes of my family. I realized this was the real reason for my excitement. Their acceptance and pleased thoughts when they observed her innocent expressions were truly satisfying. Only Rosalie kept her eyes away from her. But I wasn't worried about this anymore.

I easily caught the third fly ball and sped toward Bella, happily watching her assess my approach. "What do you think?" the only person in the world I had to ask this question… did she get the irony?

She grinned up at me, "One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

I laughed, "And it sounds like you did so much of that before!"

"I am a little disappointed," she added.

"Why?"

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet," she grinned at me, but I could see she was actually being honest.

That sounded almost like a challenge, so I would have to concentrate on the game to do my best… maybe I wouldn't disappoint her. "I'm up."

I was enjoying myself, actually allowing myself to have fun for the first time in so very long. I was just beginning to let down my guard and feeling safe when I sensed Alice tense. Then, I saw it… we locked eyes as the vision showed us the visitors, they'd found an errant baseball, it confirmed the sounds they'd heard. They'd decided to seek us out. They were coming, fast, two males and one female, headed toward the clearing through the forest behind us. They are _so_ close!

_Edward, I'm so sorry, I couldn't see this, they just changed paths, they should have left…_ she was mortified.

I was too focused to be charitable. Bella was in immediate peril. Suddenly, she looked so vulnerable and frail among us.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle tensed immediately.

"They heard us playing, it changed their path," Alice still sounded mortified.

_How soon?_

Carlisle was asking me, but I didn't turn to face him, my eyes were only for Bella. "Less than five minutes. They're running - fast - they want to play."

_Take Bella to the Jeep and get her out of here before they can hear your escape._ "Can you make it?"

"No, not carrying," _her… safely_. I choked with remorse at my own stupidity, "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three," Alice answered him.

"Three!" Emmett roared. _We're worried about three weakling strays who may or may not even be interested in her? C'mon! This is so NOT a problem!_ "Let them come."

"Let's just continue the game." Carlisle's voice was calm. "Alice said they were simply curious."

Esme caught my arm, _Edward, are they hungry?_

I gave her a negative head shake. "You catch, Esme. I'll call it now." I planted myself inches in front of Bella, no one would argue with me now. I tried to look confident as I spoke to her, "Take your hair down."

As she obeyed, she said, "The others are coming now," Her tone made it as much a statement as a question.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." I gently patted her tresses around the silken skin of her neck and padded her pulse.

"That won't help; I could smell her across the field," Alice said softly behind me.

"I know."

"What did Esme ask you?" Bella's chocolate colored eyes were wide with fear.

She never missed anything, did she? "Whether they were thirsty," _How_ _could I be so careless with her?_ "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." Then, we heard them coming.

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	7. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

They emerged from the forest, one by one, eleven and a half meters apart. The leading male fell back, immediately upon entering the clearing, allowing the second male to take point. The choice was his, not an order, but there did seem to be some predetermination about the method of their approach, which resembled a flock of geese flying a V formation. The three of them came together, exhibiting some natural surprise and caution at our numbers. Still, they continued their advance confidently. I listened to them intently.

_These look more like humans than our kind. _From their dark leader.

_What have we here? Hmm, so many worthy opponents._ The smaller male.

_Lots of options, open space, this will do nicely. No worries_. The female. _Wow, haven't seen so many of our kind in one place for a long time, perhaps these associates come together for the game regularly. These are strange, human looking, weird eyes… yet, they are our kind, I'm sure that scent could not be other…still there is something…different…_

_Their leader takes point, no feint there. Open, amiable, I like him. _The dark one began to speak as he approached Carlisle. "We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured toward his companions in order of introduction. No particular affection was apparent between any of these three. The only common bond I sensed was a mutual convenience, safety in numbers. The subordinates were physically intimate, but mutually independent, fierce hunters. The one he called James was… oh shit, a _tracker_, well experienced too. Damn.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella."

_Family? One coven then…_the female corrected her assessment.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" the dark one's voice and disposition seemed genuinely friendly, so far.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

_Territorial, good, good. Not real pleased with us._ The smaller male scanned us carefully noting our apparent individual strengths.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited them easily, "It's rather a long story."

_Home? Permanent home? These are truly strange indeed, I've never heard or thought of such a thing for our kind. _The red-haired female turned an astonished look to the smaller male standing slightly behind and on the other side of the dark leader, but still beside her.

_Perhaps they possess some kind of strange hypnotic control over the small populace of this place? That little female looks familiar somehow… _The male quickly glanced back at the red head reflexively, but then took a keen interest in me. _This one is studied, he has a purpose, not so open as the others… dangerous, this one, more so than even the biggest one, I'm sure of it. _The one called James deliberated.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." _How I long for the more civilized paces of the city, I do so miss clean clothing and a soft bed. _Laurent was being honest.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle, ever the gracious host.

"Of course. We certainly won't encroach on your territory," _anymore._ "We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." _Not to mention just outside of Forks as well, quite a satisfying feast, too_.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

Alice saw it coming, I steeled myself for the innocent breeze through her hair. It was enough. James caught Bella's scent, his reaction was immediate, we instantly faced off in a simultaneous attack stance.

_A snack? He brought a snack? Ahh, she's extra sweet, what a pretty morsel - I must have her. What's this? The boy protects her, and he's fast, too fast. Speed is probably his talent. _I could feel James determination was locked in place and as lethal as a snake bite.

Laurent was momentarily confused, "What's this?"

_This is the purpose he's been hiding. She's his human pet. Well, not for long, I'll see to that. _James was confident as his coven automatically joined him in attack formation.

I couldn't stop the snarl that escaped me.

My family all quickly joined me in a defensive stance, Bella was pulled instantly in back of Esme at the rear.

"She's with us." Carlisle thought he was explaining something they didn't already know.

_Oh this is wonderful_, James was ecstatic, _they're all fond of her! She must be a house pet. They're all willing to protect her! Oh what a beautiful challenge, I've never seen the like! _

"You brought a snack?" the dark one was incredulous. _Have they entranced her here for their refreshment? That doesn't really seem consistent with their careful human presence._

"I said she's with us." Carlisle still thought repeating himself would do some good.

"But she's _human_." Laurent was still grappling with the possibilities. _These are stranger than I thought, if they are concerned with appearances, why would they…_

"Yes." Carlisle's tone of voice though patient, was firm with resolve.

James' eyes were on Bella now. Considering me somehow less dangerous, now that my purpose was discovered. His resolve to have her was only strengthened by the obstacles set before him.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent was trying now to be diplomatic_. James, you ass, no manners whatsoever, can't you see we're outnumbered._

"Indeed." Carlisle was cooling off too.

"But, we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent glanced at me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

_Promises, promises, Laurent. I won't rest until she's mine, you know this as well as I._ James was already licking his lips. _I suppose you're right, though. Now is not the best opportunity, the numbers are not beneficial. I can wait, I suppose. No need to rush things._

_Hah! Laurent you coward, James is going to make mince meat out of her and you know it. Nothing can stop us, we are never defeated._ Victoria's confidence was truly unshakeable.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" Carlisle gathered them calmly.

Emmett backed away from them, toward us, carefully keeping James in easy striking distance. "Let's go, Bella." I whispered in her ear. She was like a deer caught in James' headlights, I had to grip her more solidly than I liked to snap her out of it and get her to move.

It was with great effort I kept her pace as we walked toward the forest edge. Though I'd turned with Bella, my 'eyes' were on James' through Jasper, who knew to keep him in sight at all times. It was essential to create a slower pace that James might think he could count on, if we were to deceive him at all. Despite all my efforts, however, his thoughts never betrayed him on this point. I began to wonder if I had betrayed myself to him, had he seen that I understood too much? Perhaps he suspected my other gift. If this were the case, I would have an even more difficult time with him.

I could hear James plotting. _Victoria can case the town and do a background check while I follow the girl. This will be fun, but complex… so many players, hmmm. Perhaps she should do some extra digging before we map out the best place for .._

How could I have been so stupid and careless with Bella? We were in the forest now and as I reached down for her, I saw how terrified she was. I caused this pain. We were running now, the speed helped me to concentrate. James was the consummate tracker. He was obsessed. The only way to stop him was to take him down. I would have to leave this task to the others now. Bella must be the first priority. She had to be taken out of here and safely hidden away from James tonight, but where? The jeep was already in sight.

"Strap her in." I ordered Emmett.

_Aye, Aye, Capt'n! _

Alice was already on shotgun, while I revved the engine. I spoke to her faster than Bella could follow, "I'm a blasted, goddamned idiot for exposing her like this. Any ideas where I can successfully hide her from that son of a bitch, Alice?"

_Nothing springs to mind, Edward. I'm not sure hiding her is going to work. I suppose we could cross the sound, take her deep into Vancouver…_

I knew Emmett wouldn't be very happy with the running away strategies. But that sounded like the best thing to me. So, I headed toward the ferry landing.

"Where are we going?" Bella's voice was tense.

_Sooo, who's gonna tell Bella that we're kidnapping her to Vancouver, Edward?_ I suppose Alice was trying to be as diplomatic as possible, but it still sounded to me like sarcasm.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella's voice was angry, edged with hysteria now.

"We have to get you away from here – far away – now."

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" She was screaming, maybe hysterical, wriggling against her harness like it was a straight jacket.

_She's gonna tear herself loose soon, bro…_

"Emmett."

_OK, got her._

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family. Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella. We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!"

_She's got a point, Edward_. "Edward, pull over." Alice was calm.

"You don't understand!" I couldn't believe Alice was going to let Bella persuade her, "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a _tracker_!"

"Pull over, Edward."

I pushed the jeep even harder, trying to get as much space between us and James as possible, in case Alice managed to persuade me.

"Do it, Edward." Alice was pushing me now.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – her specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where…"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Bella gasped, "CHARLIE! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!"

I knew Bella was right, Charlie would be in tremendous danger from James.

"She's right," Alice knew I knew it too, "Let's just look at our options for a minute."

OK, I needed to think too… So, I pulled the jeep over to the shoulder, just for a second. "There are no options." It was the truth, and it was a challenge.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled from her prison/harness.

_She's really got a point, Bro_, "We have to take her back." Even Emmett seemed against me.

"NO."

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." _I promise_. Ever confident in his own strength, Emmett was unmoved by James' threat.

"He'll wait."

_So what?_ "I can wait, too." Emmett was always for facing things head on, I wasn't convinced that approach would work with James.

"You didn't see – you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option." Emmett was implacable.

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us." _Have a little faith, brother._

"There's another option." Alice added quietly.

"There. Is. No. Other. Option." It felt like they either weren't listening to me or refusing to comprehend the words I was forming.

_You're wrong, brother. You need to calm down now and look at this situation from all sides, for Bella's sake as well as ours._

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella's voice was loud, but no longer hysterical.

"No." I snapped.

_Shut up, Edward! _

Alice on Bella's side now? Would no one allow me to spare this child?

"You take me back. I tell my Dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait 'til this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

I turned to glare at her. Of course she would promote the plan with the most possible danger to herself.

"It's not a bad idea, really," Emmett was genuinely surprised at her seemingly sudden bravery.

"It might work – and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice chided me.

I felt like a rubber band ready to snap. "It's too dangerous – I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Edward, he's not getting through us." _Where's your confidence little brother? I'm almost getting my feelings hurt here_. Emmett chided.

"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone." Alice was certain.

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen." I couldn't be certain as I watched Alice's vision along with her. We all knew her visions were subjective to the decisions a person made.

"I demand that you take me home." Bella was getting louder and braver.

I really didn't like denying her anything but this time she was headed for disappointment. I couldn't share the details of this nightmare with her and frighten her even more, although I didn't want to imagine her any more upset than she already was. Could vampires get headaches? I felt like my head would explode.

"Please," She pleaded…

Bella was _pleading _with me. Oh, God, this woman could ask me for anything she wants and she chooses to ask me to allow her to risk her life. Is there no foreseeable end to my torment? Ahh, Bella's little voice… the final straw that would always break my resolve… I melted, somewhat. How could I refuse her? I couldn't, not even to save her life. All right, fine, time for a compromise; I turned to face Bella, "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? _Fifteen minutes _from the time you cross the doorstep."

"Emmett?" Bella squeaked.

Emmett had forgotten that he was still gripping Bella's hands… hard. "Oh, sorry."

_This is the right approach, Edward. I can sense it_. Alice, ever the soothsayer.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house,_ if_ the tracker is _not _there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." I glared at her through the rearview long enough to get her attention. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in, "I'm with you." _You're not cutting me out of the action!_

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

It seemed that I wasn't going to change anyone's mind tonight, "If the tracker _is_ there, we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him." Alice was confident. That gave me a little consolation in the dangerous scheme. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?"

"You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not." _You are SO NOT cutting me out of this either!_

I couldn't contain myself, faster than Bella could hear, I let them both have it; "_Goddamn it_! Alice, Emmett, can't either of you assholes get it through your thick skulls how fucking dangerous this son-of-a-bitch is?"

_All the more reason for both of us to stay with you, Edward._

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered, almost afraid to be heard.

A horrible moment of dread and premonition went through me as I guessed what she was going to say next.

"I think you should let me go alone."

I _knew _it... "Bella, _please _do this my way, just this once." I pleaded desperately from the edge of my sanity.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then, what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

_She's definitely got a point, Bro,_ "Edward, listen to her, I think she's right." Emmett was beginning to admire Bella, glimpsing finally, what I might be attracted to.

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that," maybe Bella could, but I already knew I could not leave her, even under the safest conditions and certainly not under these.

"Emmett should stay too," Bella continued as though she hadn't even heard me, "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on Bella.

Alice agreed with Bella and told Emmett, "You'll get a better crack at him if you stay."

I couldn't believe she was going with this insane suggestion, "You think I should let her go _alone_?"

"Of course not; Jasper and I will take her."

Right, like it mattered who else volunteered to take her away from me. "I can't _do _that!"

"Hang out here for a week," she hedged after the look I threw her, "…a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

A few days, could turn into a day or two… "Meet you where?"

"Phoenix."

"No! He'll hear that's where you're going."

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical!" Emmett chuckled. _Not bad for a little human girl, Edward._

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked, putting worst case scenario in my head. He will catch her and kill her and it will be my fault for listening in the first place. I could keep driving. She can't stop me and my siblings wouldn't dare…she's serious about this. Damn!

"There are several million people in Phoenix," She seemed miffed that I couldn't see the advantage.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home."

"Oh?" Wander the streets will she? Like a vampire couldn't smell her a mile away; I knew I could.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place," She sounded even more miffed. God, even now she is so determined to have things her way.

"Edward," Alice piped up, "We'll be with her." _We'll be quite able to manage a suitable waiting place for her._

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?"

"Stay indoors." _Like we've never had to deal with that, before._

"I kind of like it," Emmett chimed in.

"Shut up, Emmett," I had enough opposition. Damn, I could feel my resolve slipping, was I actually allowing myself to lose this argument?

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt – she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" _you know I'm right on this, Edward._ Emmett let his voice trail off.

We were coming up on her house already, "Bella, if you let anything happen to yourself – anything at all – I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," She gulped.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward," Alice groused, "He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can _you_ handle this?"

_You shit head! You have a lot of damn gall asking me if I can handle this, I love her too, you know!_ But all she verbalized was a growl.

I smiled, "But keep your opinions to yourself."

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	8. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

I pulled up slowly into Bella's yard, giving ample room to her Chevy getaway vehicle. I cut the jeep's engine and listened for any trace of the tracker, "He's not here, let's go."

Emmett was undoing Bella's harness, "Don't worry, Bella, we'll take care of things here quickly."

"Alice, Emmett," I called for their attention, and then they were gone. I pulled Bella out of the back seat and wrapped my arm around her, controlling her movement, "Fifteen minutes," I whispered to her.

"I can do this," She said as much to herself as to me through her tears. Suddenly, she took my face in her hands and looked at me with ferocity, "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," My voice matched her intensity.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me. He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later."

"Get inside Bella. We have to hurry," She was making me anxious; every second she stayed exposed was another chance the tracker would show up.

"One more thing," she whispered urgently, "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" she pulled herself up quickly and smacked me on my lips harder than I could remember her ever having done before. Then she turned on me, grabbing the door in front of her.

"Go away, Edward!" she yelled at me as the door slammed in my face.

I could hear Charlie roused from his slumber on the couch, no doubt. But, I was already recovered from her performance and heading around to the window of her bedroom. I got there before she did and waited in the shadows for her to come in and close the door. She found the duffel bag under her bed, as I was pulling clothing out of her dresser drawers.

Charlie was pounding on the bedroom door, "Bella, are you OK? What's going on?" He sounded frightened, the proper reaction as it was.

"I'm going _home_!" Bella cried.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie already sounded on the verge of fury, ready, probably anxious to blame me for her current state. He was more correct than he knew.

"No!" Bella shrieked.

"Did he break up with you?"

"No!" I tossed another drawer full of clothes at her, but the bag already looked stuffed to me. "I broke up with _him_!" she was having difficulty closing the bag, so I stepped in and pulled the zipper shut for her.

Lifting it and gently pulling the strap onto her shoulder, I whispered to her, "I'll be in the truck – go!" I nudged her toward the door, and then I turned to the window, landing as silently as I could in the front yard. Alice, sitting in the Jeep concealed in shadow on the shoulder of Bella's road halfway down the block, had seen the Tracker's approach. He was just about a mile away and coming in from the west, that was good. He would come up on the front yard first and sense me waiting for him and probably sense Alice and Emmett in the vicinity.

I got into the Chevy and left the passenger door slightly ajar, just in case… I listened to the drama Bella had created inside, Charlie's voice sounded gruff "…called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another short stop."

The tracker was listening now too…_back to Arizona, hmmm_.

Bella was making her way through the living room now, "Just let me go, Charlie. It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!" then she was running through the front yard to the Driver's side of the truck. I nearly hurt myself with a violent involuntary jerk as I watched her stumble slightly through the eyes of her would-be attacker. "I'll call you tomorrow!" she called to her father who stood frozen in the lamplight of the porch, still immobilized by her outburst.

I allowed her to drive out of his sight and then spoke gently to her, "Pull over."

"I can drive." She asserted through her tears.

I pulled her across my lap as gently as I could manage while taking her place behind the wheel. "You wouldn't be able to find the house."

She turned, alarmed at the lights behind us suddenly. "It's just Alice." I calmed her by taking her hand in mine.

"The tracker?"

"He heard the end of your performance."

"Charlie?"

"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now."

"Can we outrun him?"

"No." _not in this truck, anyway_.

Bella screamed before I could caution her of Emmett's' approach, so I had to clamp my hand down on her mouth before she scared him. "It's Emmett." Poor Bella, there was no way for her to know that, she was so terrified. I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and pulled her close to me as I tried to reassure her. "It's okay, Bella. You're going to be safe." She melted against me, so trusting, so brave.

I tried to make my voice sound casual as I attempted to tease her, "I didn't realize you were still so bored with small-town life. It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well – especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you." I was hoping for a smile, maybe even a slight blush, but got disappointed on that score.

"I wasn't being nice. That was the same thing my mom said when she left him. You could say I was hitting below the belt," she sobbed.

"Don't worry. He'll forgive you," I looked down at her panic stricken face and tried to reassure her again, "Bella, it's going to be all right."

"But it won't be all right when I'm not with you," she whispered.

Even in the midst of all the turmoil, looking at her now, as she made this admission, I felt like the sun was shining on me... "We'll be together again in a few days," I gave her a gentle squeeze to remind her. "Don't forget this was your idea." I knew it would be hard on both of us, to be so far apart.

"It was the best idea – of course it was mine."

I smiled down at her as she continued, "Why did this happen? Why me?"

"It's my fault. I was a fool to expose you like that."

"That's not what I meant. I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill _me_? There are people all over the place, why me?"

"I got a good look at his mind tonight. I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It _is_ partially your fault. If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when I defended you… well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly, we've presented him with a beautiful challenge – a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever."

I was damned either way though. "But if I had stood by, he would have killed you right then."

"I thought… I didn't smell the same to the others… as I do to you."

"You don't. But that doesn't mean you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you _had_ appealed to the tracker – or any of them – the same way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there."

I felt her shudder. "I don't have any choice but to kill him now. Carlisle won't like it."

"How can you kill a vampire?"

"The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"And the other two will fight with him?"

"The woman will. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond – he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow…"

"But, James and the woman – they'll try to kill you?" The unmasked concern in her voice unbalanced me for a second. Unbelievable! She is worried about me! How that is even a concern considering her predicament?

"Bella, don't you _dare_ waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and – please, please – _try_ not to be reckless."

"Is he still following?"

"Yes. He won't attack the house, though. Not tonight." We were almost home; I turned into the driveway, and pulled up close to the front door.

_I got her, bro._ Emmett was quick and efficient getting her into the house almost before I was inside myself. Laurent's presence took me aback almost as much as it did Emmett, who stood there protecting Bella and growling at him.

What was he here for; to negotiate? Make demands? Why would my father even allow him in our home? "He's tracking us," I said accusingly at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that," Laurent seemed unhappy with the situation as well.

Alice raced up to Jasper, "We're leaving, let's get some things together, quickly," They flew up the stairs.

Rosalie was relieved to see Emmett but after a moment she remembered this was all my fault and began her usual hail storm of mental insults.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid when your boy there defended her that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head at Carlisle, "Nothing stops James once he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett made no effort to mask his intent.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

I could see Bella's surprise, she had made an assumption.

Laurent was shaking his head. _She's so tiny, sure she's a tasty morsel, but do they realize they're starting a war over her… _"Are you sure it's worth it?"

Just what Bella didn't need to hear right now… I wanted to rip his throat out for saying it. Instead, I merely voiced my opinion, with a reflexive growl… OK, it was more of a roar. He cringed back at any rate, point taken.

Carlisle was unruffled, "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent deliberated. He was truly impressed with the comfortable surroundings, the lure of civilized company, and the prospect of a stable existence. But, he was terrified of James. He'd seen the fate of other covens who had tried to take James down, and failed. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." _I doubt seriously they realize what they've begun on this little ones' account. _He thought as he took his leave.

"How close?" Carlisle asked me.

Esme began to close the shutters as I answered, "About two miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?" _What do you plan to do, Edward?_

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him." the tone of my voice left no doubt of my intentions and looking directly into Carlisle's eyes with the steel resolve in mine painfully apparent.

"I guess there's no choice," Carlisle's expression fell contemplatively and his brows furrowed as he turned away.

I looked to Rosalie, "Get her upstairs and trade clothes." Confusing the scent of they prey with something or someone else's was standard practice for evading any predator.

"Why should I? What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us." _You selfish, thoughtless, stupid IDIOT!_

_Sorry bro…_ "Rose…" Emmett tried to diffuse her anger. But, I knew it was pointless.

"Esme?"

"Of course." Esme instantly took Bella upstairs to swap clothing with her.

"Rose, whether you like it or not, Bella is with Edward and part of our family now," Carlisle was chastising her, "We always protect our family, no matter what."

"Rose, I need you to go with Esme in Bella's truck to draw out the female, Victoria." She stuck her chin out at me, but I could see she would behave now. "Once she's on your trail, and the tracker is on ours, Alice and Jasper will head south with Bella."

Carlisle was handing out the cell phones when Esme and Alice reappeared with a changed Bella. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella."

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

"We're taking the Jeep," Carlisle looked to Alice, "Alice, will they take the bait?"

She paused to look and I watched with her, "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Let's go," Carlisle headed for the garage.

I would have followed him immediately, but my body rebelled. Almost involuntarily I moved to Bella's side and gathered her soft, warm body into my arms. The thought of being separated from her now was almost more than I could bear. As I looked deeply into her eyes, glazed now with unshed tears, Shakespeare came to mind, '_one kiss, and I'll be sent…' _I pressed my lips to hers as firmly as I dared. If she was to live, I told myself, I must go. NOW! I forced my body to turn away from her and not look back. I followed Carlisle, quickly catching up to him. Emmett was already in the back seat of the well packed Jeep.

_We will find him, brother. When we do, you won't have to worry any longer._ Emmett was all eagerness and confidence in the hunt.

_Do not fear for her, son. Alice and Jasper are well suited to the task of caring for your Bella. She will be safe with them, let her go. We need you to concentrate now, to track the tracker_. Carlisle, of course was right. I drew on all my years of discipline to focus on the task at hand, for Bella's sake.

Carlisle expertly pulled the Jeep out of the garage and we were quickly on the drive and down the road, our tracker was soon in hot pursuit. Having ascertained that I was on board, he made the assumption that she too, would be in the jeep and I almost wished he were right.

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	9. Changes

**Changes**

Carlisle finally made the decision to call, "Hello, Alice?"

"Carlisle," We all heard the resignation in her voice, she knew we had lost him.

"We've lost him."

"Yes, I just saw him, in a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold… a gold stripe across the mirrors.

"I don't know where the room is, something else is missing… another decision that hasn't been made yet, perhaps. He'll be in the mirror room today or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now, running a VCR, in the dark, in another place. The mirror room has a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits. Whatever made him get on that plane… it was leading him to those rooms."

"Alice, is Bella there with you now?" Carlisle could sense my impatience.

"Yes."

He handed me the phone. "Please let me speak with her," I could hear her speak Bella's name to the room and then, (after the sound of her heartbeat) the most beautiful sound in my world came through the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered tentatively.

"Bella," I breathed her name out in relief. To hear her voice again was a balm to my soul. Please God help me to keep her safe.

'Oh, Edward! I was so worried," She exclaimed breathlessly.

So typical Bella, always worrying about the wrong things… "Bella, I _told _you not to worry about anything but yourself," I implored her.

"Where are you?" she asked, unaffected, as usual, by my attempt to direct her thoughts.

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry – we lost him. He's suspicious of us – he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now – it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over."

"I know. Alice saw that he got away," she replied, resigned to the fact that this was not over yet.

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again."

"I'll be fine. Is Esme with Charlie?" so predictable of her to worry always about others instead of herself.

"Yes – the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's safe with Esme and Rosalie watching."

"What is she doing?" she asked. I could almost imagine her heartbeat accelerating as we spoke of the potential danger to her father.

"Probably trying to pick up the trail; she's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school… she's digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find."

"And you're sure Charlie's safe?" she asked. I wanted to be there to remove the worried creases that I was sure were carved into her brow as she inquired of her father's safety.

"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him."

"I miss you." She whispered.

This separation was harder on both of us than even I had imagined. "I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"Come and get it, then," She challenged.

The little minx was actually toying with me and heaven help me, I loved it. I longed to have her in my arms, safe. "Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I _will_ make you safe first," I promised.

"I love you," She assured me, reaffirming our bond even tighter.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you too?" It was a manner of apology but she would have none of it.

"Yes, I can, actually." I could hear the 'so there' in her voice as she spoke. She made me smile, even in the midst of all this turmoil.

"I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Handing the phone back to Carlisle, I turned the key, revved the engine and headed the jeep back toward Forks.

We all heard Carlisle's phone vibrating in the cab of the jeep. "Alice?" he answered.

I recognized the urgency in Alice's voice at once, even though she spoke at top speed. "I've had another vision, more recent with a little more light. Bella was able to recognize the dark room. It's in her mother's house here in Phoenix. The tracker is definitely coming here, if he isn't here already."

I was too alarmed to make any attempt to hide my fear from Carlisle or Emmett.

"We're on our way. First flight we can get on. We'll let you know the details when we get to the airport in Seattle," Carlisle promised her.

I went into full panic mode. This was my nightmare; that she would be too far away from me when the real danger came and I would be unable to save her. Carlisle and Emmett both wisely kept silent as we sped toward the airport. They well understood that I needed quiet to regain control of my emotions, they knew the speed would comfort me. It wasn't as effective as running, but the jeep was in top condition and responded well as the trees on either side of the road blended into a wall of blurry greens and browns.

I was grateful it was two in the morning. The roads were dark and empty and allowed me to push the Jeep to its limits. We arrived at the airport before dawn. The first direct flight didn't leave until 7am but there was a connecting flight with Northwestern that would leave in less than an hour and arrive before ten with plenty of room for all three of us.

Once we got our tickets and baggage stowed, we went through the security check points and headed for the boarding gate. While we were seated, Carlisle called Alice to give her the details. "Alice, how are you holding up?"

"Carlisle, we're fine," she reassured us all.

"We're boarding our flight momentarily we're changing planes in San Francisco. We'll be arriving on Northwestern Flight 324 in Phoenix at nine forty five."

"Good, we're checking out of here and relocating closer to her mother's house," She reported.

I knew she could hear me, even though I wasn't speaking into the phone. "What! Are you _insane_? You're moving closer to his _known_ destination with her?"

"I know Edward, but we have to be closer if we're going to protect Bella's mother. We'll meet you at the airport. We can decide what to do about that once you get here."

Bella's _Mother_? Oh for the love of all that's holy, would the complications never end? I held my hand out for the phone to Carlisle, "Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"When Bella wakes up, tell her we're coming just as fast as we can for her; that I'll take her away when I get there. Tell her to hold on for just a little while longer." My voice broke; clearly, I was the one trying to hold on. I was scared, more than I had ever been in my unnatural life. I could not lose the only reason I had for existing and no one who knew me was fooled by my thin facade of calm.

"Of course I will, Edward. We'll see you soon, bye," Alice hung up quickly.

The flight to San Francisco was boarding, we were the only first class passengers. I was glad for the privacy. I had a lot to think about. The tracker was closing in on Bella, using her family against ours; this was consistent with what Laurent had warned us about with James. My greatest worry was Bella's innocence. She would not recognize a ruse. I had to trust that Alice would be able to catch it. At this moment I was angrier with myself than I could have imagined. What an _idiot_ I'd been to expose her like that when I had _known_ there were human hunters in the area! I already knew that Bella was a danger magnet, drawing every conceivable trouble to herself. What did I expect?

I began to think about the worst case scenario, I always tried to look at all the possibilities if I had the time to consider them. If, for instance, Alice and Jasper were unsuccessful, and Bella fell to her attacker… what would I do then? First, of course, I would avenge her, or die trying. James was obviously doomed in either case, because I was certain my family would not allow him to continue his existence, regardless. But, afterwards, if I managed to survive James' demise, I would not be able to bear going on after her death, nor would I wish to try. But, how would I end it? I knew better than to think my family would help me out. In fact, I would have to be very careful to make sure they did not suspect my plans.

But the only sure way out for me was dismemberment and cremation. Obviously, I would need a willing adversary, capable of defeating me. It would be necessary to find one capable of besting me easily, who was willing and able to complete the process in full. The most deadly adversaries were probably the Italians. More specifically, the Volturi; I could appeal to Aro. He was pitiless and might look favorably on destroying me, although his friendship with Carlisle might prevent him from carrying out his own wishes in this regard. Still, I was sure he could be provoked. Yes, it would have to be Italy. We were landing in San Francisco already, thank God. Our connection was a tight one. We had no time to waste, but I managed to find a map of Phoenix on the way to our gate.

I spent the second leg of the flight deciding on different hiding places to take Bella. I used the map to memorize the city, just in case. It helped occupy the time, over which I had lost all perspective. Every place I considered for hiding Bella was flawed and finally, I decided that it was better to stay mobile, than try to find any one fixed place. I worried though, how well Bella would do without the stability she was used to. Carlisle agreed the mountains just outside the city would do for a start, and we could decide where to go from there while he, Emmett and Jasper took up the hunt.

When we finally landed in Phoenix, I began to search for Alice. I found her mental 'voice' just after we touched down. She was chanting to herself with her eyes closed, something she'd learned to do when she didn't want me to hear what she would normally have been thinking to herself. It was enough to alarm me. Jasper was not with her. I began getting my things together, ready to dart off the plane.

"Carlisle, Em," they looked at me with concern as I pulled my bags from the overhead compartment, "Something is wrong. Alice is blocking me. Jasper isn't with her. We need to be ready to get out of here, fast." I was ready to bolt when the doors opened. I could move fast enough that no one would see me.

"We've touched down, I'll call her. Just sit tight, Edward. Let's find out what's going on first." Carlisle, ever the calm one in the face of disaster, pulled out the cell phone from his pocket, "Alice?"

"Carlisle."

I could hear her voice(s) _Fifty-eighth street and Cactus_.

"Edward says something is wrong… what's going on?"

"Oh NO!" I roared, watching it through her eyes now. Bella was alone in the mirror room with the monster. I was vaguely aware that Emmett was holding me in my seat. I could feel a rumbling growl building in my chest. How could they have been so careless with her? How could this have happened?

"We've lost Bella," Alice's remorse was plain in her tone, but it didn't change a thing. She'd failed me, and she knew it, "Jasper went to look for her before I saw where she was going…"

"Carlisle…" I said, "She's gone to meet James in the mirrored room."

Alice's voice was as taut as a fiddle string, "By the time I saw it, Jasper was gone and I thought it better to wait for you here."

"You did the best thing, Alice," Carlisle assured her calmly.

"The mirrored room is a ballet studio not far from Bella's house on Fifty Eighth Street and Cactus, that's where they will be, where we need to get to as soon as possible."

"We'll be the first ones off, just stay there, we're coming." He flipped the silver phone closed. "Edward, you need to calm down and focus now."

"CALM DOWN!" There was no rational thinking for me at this point. Apparently Carlisle just _didn't_ get it, "He's got her, Carlisle. He means to kill her and he can't wait for me to find out! He is going to kill her for sport!"

"We don't know that, yet – son, there's still hope. She's still on her way to him, Edward _think_, for her sake. You'll need to concentrate on keeping your pace unnoticed through the airport. I'll take care of the details with Alice; Emmett will find Jasper and follow you as closely as possible. Can you hear Jasper at all yet?"

I bent my head to try to concentrate. "He's on the other side of the airport, looking for Bella in all the wrong places." He was frustrated and just about ready to give up and go back to Alice.

_Edward_ I heard Alice call me, _I can see that she's not there quite yet. You can make it there in time, Edward, I'm sure of it, but you'll have to hurry. Cover yourself and wear sunglasses, run a straight path, there'll be no obstructions you can't handle alone. Emmett and Jasper will be behind you in a silver Cadillac. Carlisle and I will follow in the Mercedes._ Alice began to see yet another vision, James with Bella in the mirrored studio. I was struggling against Emmett unseeingly, almost unconsciously. I watched with Alice as James threw Bella across the room into a mirror. She wasn't moving… Oh NO NO NO…

"Edward, EDWARD!" Emmett was shaking me. "Get a grip kid, it's time to go. Try not to attract attention to yourself. Can I let you go now? You gonna be all right to find your way out of here?"

I nodded, pulling my consciousness back, away from Alice's vision.

"OK, don't lose focus." He glanced in Carlisle's direction and we were all on our feet. Emmett still had me by one arm as we approached the stewardess. The hatch opened and Em let go. I was around the first corner of the gangway and to the exit before she had secured the door. I saw Alice standing there in front of us, Jasper was already coming down the concourse in our direction.

_Go_. She thought. I didn't need any encouragement. I took off.

The airport was almost crowded, and even though my movements were unnaturally fast, it was torture to move this slow, knowing she was in imminent peril. But no one paid me any attention; I avoided the cameras as much as possible. Finally through the concourse, I headed towards the first exit that would release me to the outdoors.

I ignored the waiting taxis and headed for the deserted darkness of the parking garage just across the street. Melting into the dark, I hit full speed and disappeared from all human eyes with the velocity of my departure.

* * *

**AN:** This novel was begun by the Twilight Saga's Creator Ms. Stephenie Meyer and can be read online at her website: **www . stepheniemeyer . com**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter** 'Button' below!  
THANKS!


	10. Angel

**The Angel**

As I ran, I realized I was relying on surprising him, so speed and stealth would be essential in approaching them. I heard her screams first, of course, spurring me to run faster than I'd ever managed before, allowing them to pull me beyond what I knew myself to be capable of.

"_Would you like to rethink your last request?"_

Bella's tortured screams continued.

"_Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?"_

"_No! No, Edward, don't…"_ every muscle in me lurched forward with unsurpassed effort.

_Oh crap, she smells delicious. Just a few seconds more… film of the blood puddle spreading will be for good effect. Shit, that's enough I'm hungry, she's gone already anyway. Wish she would have held up just a bit longer for my video. That's the trouble with these luscious morsels, they're all so flimsy. Well, there's a good spot for the camera to catch the rest of my dinner plans… Oh yeah, she's tasty…_

I gave up on stealth and simply ran through the walls; I needed them anyway to slow me down enough to run straight into him without hurting Bella. I pushed him off of her throwing his miserable ass the length of the room and into a free standing mirror so hard that it practically disintegrated back into the sand from which it came. I turned to see my Bella, lying there unconscious in a pool of her own blood that was rapidly growing larger…"Oh no, Bella, no!" She wasn't moving, her heart was weak, but still beating, the sweetest, most important sound in my world.

But there was no time, he was already on my back, I knew he was aiming for my neck. I grabbed him with both hands by the throat and flung him over my head into the floor in front of me. Stunned though he was, he managed to grab hold of my hands and loosen them so he broke his fall and landed on his feet.

Now I was on his back, but he managed to maintain his hold on one of my arms and used it to fling me around and into a mirror. He had me pinned there for an instant, until I kneed him in the groin and used his instinctual bent over position to grab his head and twist. I heard my brothers come in, but I wasn't stopping now. This son of a bitch was mine; I bent to cut the essential tendons with my teeth, finding them easily. My extensive expertise in beheading served me well as I dispatched him before my brothers made it to my side. I dropped his quivering carcass, leaving the disgusting details to them and sped to Bella's side, "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" still, no response. Her heart was still beating, I could hear it, faint, but still there.

Then, I sensed Carlisle had arrived with Alice, "Carlisle!" I called, and knew he would come, "Bella, Bella," her heart skipped faintly, "NO! Oh, please, no, no!"

Carlisle was next to me, opening his bag.

She suddenly gasped and I cried, "Bella!"

Carlisle was methodically examining her, "She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," he paused, "Watch out for her leg, it's broken…some ribs too, I think."

I began wishing I'd left that monster's head on a little while longer so I could have repaid him in kind for this… the remorse for that need built up into a howl of rage I couldn't suppress. Then, suddenly, somehow, the second most wonderful sound in my world came to me again.

"Edward?"

_Oh thank GOD!_ "Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward…"

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts." She whimpered.

My poor, poor darling, "I know, Bella, I know." I turned to Carlisle, "Can't you do anything?"

He held out his hand, "My bag, please…" looking away from me, "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

"Alice?" Bella groaned.

"She's here; she knew where to find you, love." I told her.

"My hand hurts," she complained weakly.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" she startled us all with a scream.

"Bella?" this reaction was something else, something else was terribly wrong, I was truly frightened.

"The fire! Someone, stop the fire!" she continued to amaze us with the loudness her lungs were still capable of.

Then I realized what she was trying to tell us, "Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her," Carlisle sounded disgusted.

I was horrified. NO! Not now! Not ever. This is not for her. I was supposed to protect her from this. Oh God, What have I done?

Alice turned to me, "Edward, you can just let it happen."

Was she insane? I was the last person on earth that would _just let_ Bella die. "NO!"

"It's going to happen, Edward, I've seen it," Alice continued.

"Alice?" Bella called weakly.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked, anything, anything else at all.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered truthfully. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I…" Did he realize what he was asking me to do? "You _know_ I won't be able to stop." How would I ever be able to stop? Even the _idea_ of her blood in my mouth, on my tongue, was causing ridiculous amounts of venom to flow already.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here, especially if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

"Edward!" Bella screamed again and her eyes opened searching for mine. Agony and fear gripped me. My thoughts went immediately to saving the life of my love and the torturous result if I should fail...

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle bent over her, working on her head. "Edward, you must do it _now_, or it will be too late."

I could not, would not let her die. I locked my jaw and my determination in place and picked up her fragile wrist. Bending over and straining to keep my teeth away from her skin, I touched my lips to her delicate, translucent flesh. Then, my body experienced a kind of shock as I pulled the sweetest nectar imaginable into my mouth. I hadn't even really noticed the searing torture my throat had been experiencing until the flames were doused by her blood, coursing through me with exquisite and perfect rapture. The ecstasy was beyond my wildest dreams…

"Edward?" I barely heard Bella's voice call softly for me, as if from another room.

My body began to float with this heavenly elixir. Unimaginable senses of well being, satisfaction and contentment grew with each pulse within me, stronger with each pull of the magical nectar…

"He's right here, Bella_,"_ I was only vaguely aware that Carlisle answered for me.

Soothing and caressing me, the most perfect draft in the universe coursing through me. Ahhh, the most perfect love sustaining me, was uplifting me…

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…"

The sound of my name said in that familiar dulcet tone - a voice that caused my body to shudder with longing, making me aware of the taste of morphine. I must stop now, I MUST STOP and answer that beautiful voice. A desire greater even than that of basking in the most perfect satisfaction attainable to my kind overcame me, the desire to answer my dearest love. Carefully pulling, leaving no trace of venom, my lips parted from her skin, "I will." I replied with a self satisfied sigh.

Carlisle turned to me, his expression kind and proud, "Is it all out?"

I could barely find my voice, but I finally managed to answer, my body and mind still reeling from the experience of Bella, filling me, completing me, healing me. "Her blood is clean, I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke to her.

"Mmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, thank you, Edward," She sighed softly.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I know," She breathed. I laughed, so relieved, I felt giddy.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"What?"

"Where is your mother?"

I frowned – realizing another hunt loomed. She would be overwrought with grief if we lost her mother.

"In Florida," She replied, "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos," I was immediately relieved.

She frowned with her eyes still closed, "Alice, Alice the video – he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from."

Alice's eyebrow shot up, she searched the room until she saw the VCR and immediately retrieved the tape. Then she darted to the camera James had been using when I so rudely interrupted his torture session.

"I smell gasoline," Bella said, her eyes still closed.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle indicated the flames on James' pyre.

"No, I want to sleep," Bella whined weakly.

"You can sleep sweetheart, I'll carry you," I murmured to her. As gently as I could manage, I slipped my hands under her fragile, broken body, "Sleep now, Bella." Her head fell cradled against my shoulder and we sped back to the Mercedes. I slipped her into the back seat and we headed for the nearest Emergency Room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter **Button below! THANKS!


	11. Impasse

**Impasse**

Carlisle took charge, proving invaluable of course, in getting Bella diagnosed quickly and admitted to a private room. He dispatched Jasper and Alice to the nearby hotel to setup her alibi. I was rendered useless, by my rage, my remorse and, even worse, my self pity. I stayed with her, keeping as close as possible. Even though I was sure of her survival now, I couldn't bear any separation.

I'd kept my thoughts bent, for the most part, on Bella's rescue, but now that she was in relative safety and recovering from the monster's attack, I was assaulted by the truths I'd been purposefully ignoring. Our relationship was doomed. I'd known it, and still, I'd pursued my obsession to her imminent peril. James was hardly the monster compared to me; I was the most thoughtless, cruel, beast in this scenario. The results of my selfish desires lay before me now, Bella's beautiful, fragile, form swathed in plaster and bandages.

I had to face the truth, for her sake. This love was going to kill her and I could not allow myself to be the instrument of her demise, so we had to part, and soon. But not now, not until she was able enough to leave this place and I could see for myself that she was well. So I watched over her, day and night. Alice came for a brief visit to tell me Bella's parents were on their way. While she was there, she told me how James had killed her sire. Then, he'd abandoned her by the insane asylum where she'd been imprisoned, leaving her to face the searing pain of transformation and the disorienting outside world alone as a newborn. Again, I'd felt the desire to put James back together for the sake of tearing him apart, slowly, once more.

When Charlie arrived, I allowed him to push me aside. "What have you done? Oh, Bella," looking up at me he demanded, "Can she hear us? Is she conscious?"

"They've sedated her so her wounds can heal properly." I answered.

"This is all your fault, Edward… she would never have left at all if it weren't for you. What did you say? What did you _do_ to her?"

"I'm so sorry, Chief Swan. Sorry for everything…" He was right, this _was_ my fault. I should have stayed in Denali, should never have returned to Forks. I should leave now, if only I could, but I couldn't.

Just then, Carlisle came in. "She's going to recover fully, Charlie."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, thank you so much. How did this…?"

"She fell on the stairs at our hotel, a very bad fall through a window. She has broken four ribs, her shin is fractured and there's a cut on the back of her head, she lost a lot of blood."

"What did she do to her arm?" Charlie was looking at the bandages surrounding the vampire's bite.

"Glass," was Carlisle's simple reply. "Did you speak with her mother?"

"Renee is on her way. I'll get her from the airport in a few hours." Charlie gently reached for his daughter's hand. "My poor baby," he whispered. Then he looked up at Carlisle, "I can't thank you enough for your quick action on her behalf. I can't think about if you hadn't been there…" he choked and found further speech impossible.

Carlisle reached over and patted his back comfortingly, "She's a dear child and naturally I would do anything I could, of course. We were lucky I was close enough at the time to make a difference."

Charlie simply nodded, tears preventing him from any further acknowledgements.

Carlisle looked over at me, I looked so pathetic through his eyes. _Don't beat yourself up any more, Edward. It's going to be all right now._

My head dropped into my hands in the glow of his undeserved sympathies. I kept my 24 hour vigil in her room, at her side when possible. I stayed out of the way and as unobtrusive as I could, when necessary. Renee came in with Charlie late in the night, I heard them coming down the hall, but I only turned away from Bella when they both entered her door, moving to make room for Renee.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Renee rushed into the room, whispering her daughter's name and settling herself at her bedside. Apparently, Charlie had already repeated Carlisle's rendition of events while they had driven back from the airport. Now, Renee shook her head silently, her eyes never leaving her daughter's still body lying helplessly before her.

Once satisfied that Bella was not in immediate danger, Renee turned to me. _What a handsome boy. He must be the one…_

"Hello, Mrs. Dawson, I'm Edward Cullen."

Charlie only looked at me to scowl his disapproval.

"Hello, Edward. Were you there when this happened?"

"Um, I was nearby. I heard it, more than saw it happen," my face was giving me away, I tried to contain the pain of those memories, "It was the most terrifying and awful experience of my life… seeing Bella lying there, helpless…" I choked, unable and unwilling to continue the description.

Renee paused, "It does sound terrifying, Edward. I'm glad then, that you and your father were there to help her. Charlie tells me your father's quick action quite probably saved her life. We're eternally grateful for your assistance. I would probably have been useless, had I been the one she needed to rely on." Thankfully, she turned her attention back to Bella's immobilized body, breathing evenly for now.

The hours passed quietly by filled with the comforting sound of Bella's beating heart. Morning came and Carlisle arrived to check in on us. Charlie introduced Renee and they finally agreed to accompany him to the cafeteria for some breakfast with Alice. I watched them leave and was certain they were down the hall before I took Renee's place by Bella's bedside. I spent that day keeping myself as inconspicuous as possible without ever leaving Bella's room. I kept track of her medication schedules and read her chart, when I could do so undetected. Her caregivers were all convinced she would make a full recovery and that comforted me.

Charlie had a hotel room, but Renee stayed in the hospital with us the following night. She told me she was afraid to stay at the house alone, but I knew she was not altogether comfortable leaving Bella alone with me, either. The next morning, Renee began building up her courage to assuage her curiosity and I steeled myself for the Q & A session.

"Edward, Charlie says Bella came home from the baseball game with you, hell bent on leaving Forks that night, alone. Do you know why?"

"Um, No ma'am. I was as surprised as anyone by her decision to do that."

"So, she did tell you she was leaving?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What did you say to her, right before she told you her intent, I mean, to leave Forks?"

I hesitated.

Renee continued, "I'd had a phone conversation with her not more than a day before, she'd told me she was happy to be in Forks, so I'm just trying to understand my daughter, Edward. Please help me here."

"Um, I just told her…" I paused, "How I felt about her."

"How _do_ you feel about her, Edward?" Renee was very perceptive. I didn't need to say a word, I simply smiled back at her, well, I beamed back at her is a more accurate description, I suppose. "I see. So, do you believe she feels the same way?"

"I don't know anymore…" I allowed my expression to fall for her benefit, "That's why I can't leave her, I'm waiting to find out."

"Ah, I see." _Poor boy is truly smitten with her, no doubt of that, so handsome, so young. Oh, Bella, Bella, what have you done?_ Renee turned back to Bella. After that, Renee was kinder to me, but also more cautious. She definitely had issues with teen romance. Who could blame her?

Another day passed in much the same way, Bella remained sedated. Charlie and Renee hovered around Bella's hospital room like satellites, I orbited her bed like the moon, always making room for them and returning to Bella's side when they were away.

That night, the nurse changed the medication schedule and I realized Bella might become conscious soon. I was determined to be there when she opened her eyes. In the morning, Renee turned to me, "Can I get you anything from the cafeteria, Edward?"

"No ma'am, nothing for me, thanks."

"Really, Edward you have to eat something…"

"It's OK, I had something out of the vending machine last night. Really, I'm not hungry. Thanks."

She sighed and left the door open behind her. I moved quickly to the chair by Bella's bedside and laid my cheek on her pillow, careful not to actually touch anything.

Unbelievably, her eyelids began to flutter, and her hand moved toward the oxygen tube planted on her face.

"No, you don't," I whispered to her as I gently blocked her attempt to remove it.

"Edward?" I gasped at the second most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, putting my face closer to hers, "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!"

She was apologizing to me! How typical Bella, I smiled. "Shhhh, everything's all right now." I urged her to be quiet before she became too upset.

"What happened?" she asked slightly disoriented.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late." _So very close to death, my sweet, sweet darling._

"I was so stupid, Edward. I thought he had my mom." She tried to explain to me hurriedly.

"He tricked us all," I admitted regretfully.

"I need to call Charlie and my mom," her thinking quickly turning to her family.

"Alice called them. Renee is here – well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now." I informed her carefully.

"She's here?" I heard a slight trepidation in her voice.

"She'll be back soon, and you need to stay still." I quietly reminded her trying to maintain her calm.

"But what did you tell her? Why did you tell her I'm here?" she was starting to panic as the events of the following came flooding back into her foggy mind.

She's lying in a hospital bed - half dead - and worrying about _me_. "You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." I smiled, "You have to admit, it could happen."

She sighed as if satisfied for the time being. Then, gazing down at the sheets that covered her she asked, "How bad am I?"

"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it – it made you smell all wrong for a while," I informed her, remembering the odd sensation that the unfamiliar smell coming from her had caused in me. The blood slowly processed through her system, taking nearly three days for her own beautiful aroma to return.

"That must have been a nice change for you," she said obviously thinking I would favor the difference and not be as drawn to her as before. But what she failed to realize was that I was already acclimated to her in all aspects and it was a package deal; a package that I thoroughly wished to keep in tact.

"No, I like how _you_ smell," I assured her smiling. I was so grateful that we were even actually able to have this conversation now. I was so relieved to be able to complain or worry or just dote on her every nuance of movement and words. She was alive and back and just…Bella!

"How did you do it?" she asked. I knew what she was asking me about. After all the warnings and fear I had instilled in her, she was amazed that she was still here. Truthfully, so was I. But how do I explain that her life, her well being, her existence meant more to me than my own.

I turned away to look at the bandaged wound in her fragile wrist. "I'm not sure." I sighed at the vivid memory. "It was impossible… to stop. _Impossible_. But I … did." I smiled at her, "I _must_ love you."

"Don't I taste as good as I smell?" she tried to return my smile.

"Even better – better than I could possibly have imagined." I wanted to assure her that I was not being overly simplistic. That it was a hardship for me, but in the end I guess she was more confident in me than I was in myself.

"I'm sorry," the girl had no sense of self perseveration.

Of all the things she could have found fault with, I shook my head at her stubborn resistance to place the blame where it belonged, with me. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What _should_ I apologize for? She was stubborn and determined to somehow be blamed in this.

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me _forever_," I forced my tone to convey the seriousness with which I meant to wedge this concept into her consciousness, pushing all stubbornness and obstinacy aside.

"I'm sorry," she was truly apologetic. I could sense it in her demeanor.

I decided it was time to let her up a bit. "I know why you did it. It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me," I explained calmly.

"You wouldn't have let me go," she observed.

She had me there. Perhaps we were more evenly matched than I had given us credit for in the first place. "No, I wouldn't." I agreed with her assumption. She began to shudder, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What happened to James?" she asked me quietly.

"After I pulled him off you, Emmett and Jasper took care of him," _or what was left of him_, I amended to myself. That was all she needed to know.

"I didn't see Emmett and Jasper there," she responded quickly, realizing that things were obviously happening around her that she had not been aware of.

"They had to leave the room… there was a lot of blood," I explained, careful not to give away too much information.

"But you stayed," the question was implied.

_As if I could have left her_, "Yes, I stayed," I admitted to her smiling at her wonder.

"And Alice and Carlisle…" she was starting to remember more and more.

"They love you too, you know," I pointed out as she realized how much we were willing to go through for the love of her.

"Did Alice see the tape?" she asked as a certain memory manifested itself.

"Yes." I answered.

"She was always in the dark, that's why she didn't remember."

I could hear in her tone of voice, that Bella actually felt somewhat vindicated in all this because she found out something that could possibly help her best friend. As if anything could be worth risking her precious life for. "I know. She understands now." I didn't have the energy to chastise her further or to try to hide the lingering depths of my rage and resentment for the animal James that had caused my girls such pain and anguish.

She attempted to reach up with her tethered hand, "Ugh."

"What is it?" I asked slightly alarmed at her expression of pain or frustration and effectively knocking me out of that useless train of thought.

"Needles," she complained.

"Afraid of a needle, oh a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An _IV_, on the other hand…" my sarcasm was not wasted on her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked.

The question confused me. I didn't understand how she could believe I could possibly leave her. Did she want me to? "Do you want me to leave?" I asked, suddenly afraid she had come to her senses at last.

"No!" she protested emphatically, easing my concerns, "No, I meant, why does my mother think you're here? I need to have my story straight before she gets back."

"Oh, I came to Phoenix to talk some sense into you, to convince you to come back to Forks." _My beautiful Bella, covered in plaster and bandages, hooked up to IVs and monitoring machines, was still concerning herself for me and mine at a time like this. I don't deserve her, I can never deserve her._ "You agreed to see me, and you drove out to the hotel where I was staying with Carlisle and Alice – of course I was here with parental supervision. But you tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and… well, you know the rest. You don't need to remember any details though, you have a good excuse to be a little muddled about the finer points."

"There are a few flaws with that story. Like no broken windows," she pointed out as if we were lacking in our planning skills. It was sort of cute though.

"Not really." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. It's all been taken care of very convincingly – you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. You have nothing to worry about. Your only job now is to heal." I couldn't resist stroking her cheek, nor could I stop the chuckles that escaped me at the sound of the heart monitor beeping erratically as I did.

"That's going to be embarrassing," she muttered, indicating the heart monitor putting her reactions on display for everyone to see and hear.

I couldn't resist the opportunity to experiment, "Hmmm, I wonder…" I leaned closer to her slowly, listening to the beeping of the monitor accelerate according to my movements, then, ever so carefully, I pressed my lips to hers, and the beeping stopped entirely. I pulled back immediately, fearful that I had put her in danger _again_. But the monitor began its normal beeps momentarily.

I relaxed, a little. "It seems that I'm going to have to be even more careful with you than usual." I chastised her and myself giving her one of my dazzling smiles.

"I was not finished kissing you, don't make me come over there," threatened the lamb to the lion.

She was so funny, I couldn't help smiling down at her. I bent to kiss her silken lips again, listening to the beeping monitor going wild, and the sensations of my own body seeming to match them. Then, I sensed Renee; she was coming in our direction, fast. "I think I hear your mother." I moved to relinquish my place for her.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded immediately.

"I won't, I'll take a nap." I motioned to the vinyl couch set in the far corner of the room.

"Don't forget to breathe!" She whispered at me sarcastically, only making me grin wider. Then the door creaked open.

"Mom!" she whispered an exclamation.

"He never leaves, does he?" I looked at my sleep imitation through Renee's eyes.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" she ignored her mom's observation on purpose.

"Bella, I was so upset!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay."

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open."

"How long have they been closed?"

"It's Friday, hon. You've been out for a while."

"Friday?" Bella sounded shocked, as though she hadn't considered the possibility of how much time she would lose…

"They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey – you've got a lot of injuries."

"I know."

"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man… very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor…"

"You met Carlisle?"

"And Edward's sister Alice. She's a lovely girl."

"She is."

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks."

Bella moaned and I involuntarily opened my eyes and tensed my muscles ready to call for aide.

"What hurts?" Renee asked.

"It's fine." I relaxed after seeing her face send me a reassuring glance. "I just have to remember not to move," she admitted.

Satisfied as to her well being, I returned to my sleep mode.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked her mother to change the subject.

"Florida – oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!" Renee gushed.

"Phil got signed?" Bella had guessed.

"Yes! How did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?" Renee's excitement was self evident. Bella's much less so.

"That's great, Mom."

"And you'll like Jacksonville so much. I was a little bit worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything, because you know how I hate the cold, but now Jacksonville! It's always sunny, and the humidity isn't really that bad. We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and a porch just like in the old movies, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom…"

"Wait, Mom! What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks."

"But you don't _have_ to anymore, silly. Phil will be able to be around so much more now... we've talked about it a lot, and what I'm going to do is trade off on the away games, half the time with you, half the time with him."

"Mom - I want to live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends…" I heard Renee shift, saw her glancing at me in my sleeping pose and Bella paused as she followed her gaze, "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all."

"You want to stay in Forks? Why?" Renee looked from me back to her and at me again.

"I told you – school, Charlie – ouch!" Bella was unconsciously pulling at her tethers again.

"Bella, honey, you hate Forks."

"It's not so bad." She murmured her protest.

"Is it this boy?" She was right to the point.

Bella hesitated, "He's part of it. So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?"

"Yes. And I want to talk to you about that."

_Uh oh._

"What about?" she asked timidly, oozing innocence.

"I think that boy is in love with you."

"I think so too," she admitted.

"And how do you feel about him?"

I was rigid as a boulder.

"I'm pretty crazy about him."

"Well, he seems very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good looking, but you're so young, Bella…"

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush."

_Ouch._

"That's right." Renee agreed, relaxing. Then she shifted her body to look at the clock.

"Do you need to go?" Bella asked her.

"Phil's supposed to call in a little while… I didn't know you were going to wake up…"

"No problem, Mom. I won't be alone."

"I'll be back soon. I've been sleeping here, you know."

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that! You can sleep at home – I'll never notice."

"I was too nervous, there's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone."

"Crime?"

I was struggling to stifle my grin.

"Someone broke into that dance studio around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground – there's nothing left at all! And they left a stolen car right out front. Do you remember when you used to dance there, honey?"

"I remember."

"I can stay, baby, if you need me."

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. Edward will be with me."

Renee hesitated, "I'll be back tonight." That sounded more like a warning than a promise to me.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."

Grin stifling time again. Renee bent to kiss her daughter's forehead and glanced warily at my sleeping form again as she left the room.

The nurse just missed her as she headed straight for the heart monitor next to Bella's bed. "Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there."

"I'm fine." Bella assured her.

"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."

She closed the door and I opened my eyes, freed from my sleeping ruse.

"You stole a car?" she chastised.

_Well, not me exactly, but close enough._ "It was a good car, very fast."

"How was your nap?"

"Interesting."

"What?"

"I'm surprised. I thought Florida… and your mother… well, I thought that's what you would want."

She stared back at me blankly, "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

She didn't get it, "I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it, someplace where I couldn't hurt you anymore." I watched her carefully as the implications set into her consciousness, slowly overtaking her bodily reactions, heart accelerating, then hyperventilation, peering back at me through those chocolate brown pools of heartache, mirroring my own agony.

Suddenly, the door opened and the RN entered quickly, all business, she tapped the IV feed, reading Bella's expression of agony and interpreted it as a different variety of pain. "Time for more pain meds, sweetheart?"

"No, no. I don't need anything," Bella mumbled unconvincingly.

"No need to be brave, honey. It's better if you don't get too stressed out; you need to rest."

Bella just shook her head to refuse again.

"Okay, hit the call button when you're ready."

She turned, glancing sternly at me. I took the hint seriously.

Once she was out the door, I reached for Bella's face with both hands, "Shh, Bella, calm down." My poor darling, would I torture her even on her hospital bed?

"Don't leave me," she begged, her eyes forming a glassy layer that threatened to tear up if she became more distressed.

"I won't. Now, relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you." She remained unconvinced; her heart rate continued to race, "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

"Do you swear you won't leave me?" she whispered desperately.

"I swear." I stayed as close as I could. When her heart rate slowed a little I felt safe enough to ask, "Better?"

"Yes."

"Silly girl as if I _could_ leave you and what a time to exhibit such an overreaction to all the medical staff…" I mumbled to myself.

"Why did you say that? Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you want me to go away?"

"No. I don't want to be without you, Bella, of course not. Be rational. And I have no problem with saving you, either – if it weren't for the fact that I was the one constantly putting you in danger… that I'm the reason that you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason. The reason I'm here – _alive_."

"Barely. Covered in gauze and plaster and hardly able to move."

"I wasn't referring to my most recent near-death experience. I was thinking of the others – you can take your pick. If it weren't for you, I would be rotting away in the Forks cemetery."

I winced at the truth of her words, "That's not the worst part, though, not seeing you there on the floor… crumpled and broken. Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain – all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was feeling…. knowing that I couldn't stop, believing that I was going to kill you myself."

"But, you didn't."

"I could have. So easily."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"You know what."

I sighed resigned, "I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not."

"Good." She paused, reigning in an emotion. Was she angry? "You told me how you stopped… now I want to know why."

"Why?"

"_Why_ you did it. Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you."

So this is how Alice kept her thoughts to herself. Wasn't Bella's exposure to me lethal enough? Now I had to oppose her and it seemed everyone else to keep her from losing her life. I could only imagine what else Alice had told Bella, was there nothing I could shield her from? Nothing at all? How could Alice be so selfish? How could I be so stupid?

"I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships," she continued, "but it just seems logical… a man and a woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other _equally_."

She didn't understand, she was so innocent and evidently, so blind. "You _have_ saved me."

"I can't always be Lois Lane, I want to be Superman too."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I think I do."

"Bella, you _don't_ know. I've had almost ninety years to think about this, and I'm still not sure."

"Do you wish that Carlisle hadn't saved you?"

"No, I don't wish that. But my life was over. I wasn't giving anything up."

"You _are_ my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose."

"I can't do it, Bella. I won't do that to you."

"Why not? Don't tell me it's too hard! After today, or I guess it was a few days ago… anyway, after that, it should be nothing."

_Nothing? Oh Bella, you have no idea what you're saying_, "And the pain?"

I could see her blanch at the idea, "That's my problem, I can handle it."

"It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."

"It's not an issue. Three days. Big deal."

_Alice is going to pay for this_. I tilted my head and hardened my tone, "Charlie? Renee?"

Ah, she hesitated, "Look, that's not an issue either. Renee has always made the choices that work for her – she'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's resilient; he's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live."

She was bluffing, I was not. "Exactly. And I won't end it for you."

"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"

"You're going to recover."

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are. You may have a scar or two…" I couldn't see where she was going with this.

"You're wrong, I'm going to die."

"Really, Bella. You'll be out of here in a few days. Two weeks at most."

"I may not die now… but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get _old_."

Ah, mortality. "That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it would have happened if I didn't exist – and _I shouldn't exist_."

"That's stupid. That's like going to someone who's just won the lottery, taking their money, and saying, 'Look, let's just go back to how things should be. It's better that way.' And I'm not buying it," she was stubbornness personified.

"I'm hardly a lottery prize."

"That's right. You're much better."

"Bella, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it."

"If you think that's the end, then you don't know me very well. You're not the only vampire I know."

"Alice wouldn't _dare_."

"Alice already saw it, didn't she? That's why the things she says upset you. She knows I'm going to be like you… someday," this girl was outpacing me, quickly.

"She's wrong. She also saw you _dead_, but that didn't happen, either."

"You'll never catch _me_ betting against Alice."

What could I say to the most obstinate creature I'd ever loved? Was there absolutely nothing I could save her from? Even from herself? Words escaped me for a few moments.

"So," she ventured after the prolonged silence, "Where does that leave us?"

I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation, "I believe it's called an _impasse_."

"Ouch."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

_Umm hmm. She's always fine_. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not going back to sleep."

"You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you."

"So, give in."

"Nice try." I reached for the Nurse's call button.

"No!" she pouted.

The speaker crackled to life, "Yes?"

Bella stared at me shooting daggers with her eyes narrowed angrily, "I think we're ready for more pain medication," I just smiled back at her as sweetly as I could. I had the upper hand here.

"I'll send in the nurse." The speaker promptly stopped crackling.

"I won't take it." She was still pouting.

I grinned back at her, "I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything." Her reaction was totally illogical, she was afraid. "Bella, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now."

"I'm not afraid of the needles, I'm afraid to close my eyes." She mumbled.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

She beamed up at me then, "You're talking about forever, you know."

I shook my head smiling, "Oh, you'll get over it – it's just a crush."

She smiled with me, "I was shocked when Renee swallowed that one. I know _you_ know better."

_I really didn't know anything of the kind,_ "That's the beautiful thing about being human, things change."

"Don't hold your breath."

She was very funny. I was still laughing when the nurse came into the room.

"Excuse me."

I moved at a quick human pace out of her way, the nurse deftly applied the needle to the IV. "Here you go, honey. You'll feel better now."

"Thanks." Bella's tone was less than convincing.

"That ought to do it." Turning the nurse gave me a knowing look and left quickly.

I was instantly at Bella's side. She was already drifting with the influence of the drug. I reached for her face, lightly pushing a strand of hair back off her forehead.

"Stay," she mumbled.

"I will, like I said, as long as it makes you happy… as long as it's what's best for you."

Even drugged, she caught my amendment, "'S not the same thing."

"Don't worry about that now, Bella. You can argue with me when you wake up."

She smiled back at me through the haze, "Kay."

I bent down to her face and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"Me too."

"I know." She turned to me, hopeful. I touched my lips to hers.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm betting on Alice."

_Truly the most obstinate creature in the world… impossible!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you for reading! Now it's time to use the **Review This Chapter **Button below! THANKS!


	12. An Occasion

**An Occasion**

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella was grouchy and getting worse because I was reluctant to tell her what she hadn't already guessed.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet." I replied teasingly.

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" she reiterated a statement she had made earlier.

"Yes," a couple of times, actually. Her reaction to my tuxedo had pleased me almost to embarrassment. I'd forgotten she'd never seen me in one, and the light in her eyes _almost_ distracted me from the gorgeous things the dress that Alice had chosen for her did to Bella's complexion. She was perfection, and she was still saying 'yes' to _me_.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do."

The phone in my pocket rang. It was Charlie, "Hello, Charlie."

"Um, yeah, Edward. There's a young man here, named Tyler Crowley looking for Bella, he says _he's_ taking her to the Prom…" he remarked.

"You're kidding!" I was incredulous. Tyler Crowley just wasn't ever giving up, was he? I simply could not hide my inner smirk.

"What is it?" Bella was anxious, something else she was not aware of.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" I suggested to Charlie, laughter in my voice. I was feeling absolutely downright giddy, so unbecoming a vampire but God it was fun.

"Sure," Charlie said not sure what to make of my reaction.

I waited while I listened to the phone being handed over.

"Hello?" Tyler's unmistakable voice came over the cell phone.

"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight. To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." I looked over at Bella as I put the cell phone away, I knew her well enough to suspect anger was the reason her eyes were welling up with tears… "Was that last part a bit too much? I didn't mean to offend you."

Her voice started out evenly, but built into a crescendo as she spurted out, "You're taking me to _the prom_!"

"Don't be difficult, Bella." _Uh oh_, trouble could be brewing. I needed to calm her.

"Why are you _doing_ this to me?" I could hear the panic building.

"Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?" The tears continued to build until they trickled down her cheek and I began to wonder if I had correctly assumed anger was the cause, "This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm mad!" she forced out at me.

It's a rite of passage! What? This is supposed to be a good thing. Well, at least I'd been right about one thing, she's angry. "Bella," I ventured gently.

"What?" she answered grudgingly.

"Humor me," I begged putting on my best dazzling smile and hoping the appeal of that and the tuxedo served some purpose in helping me to get my way.

"Fine," she pouted, "I'll go quietly. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!"

She held up her perfect leg, topped off by the sexy high heel for my scrutiny. Ah, so lovely, "Hmmm, remind me to thank Alice for that tonight."

"Alice is going to be there?" she asked hopefully. I sensed a change.

"With Jasper, and Emmett… and Rosalie," I admitted.

"Is Charlie in on this?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

_Busted_! "Of course, apparently Tyler wasn't though." It was difficult to understand how, after having spent so much time together, so publicly, anyone at school could possibly have doubted our relationship. The boy was an idiot. I pulled up next to Rose's BMW and turned the Vanquish off.

Bella seemed to politely waited for me to get her door, but sat there stubbornly, refusing to move once I'd opened it for her, "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion, and then when someone mentions dancing…" I shook my head, at a loss to understand her.

Then I heard her gulp, she was actually afraid! How could I be so insensitive, of course she was afraid of censure. "Bella, I won't let anything hurt you – not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise." She looked up at me with genuine relief.

"There, now… it won't be so bad," I reassured her as I reached around her waist to lift her out of the car, and set her down gently next to me. I was going to enjoy that promise, her warm body against mine felt marvelous. We began our slow progress towards the Gym.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," she snickered looking at the decorations, the set-up and lighting.

"Well, there are more than enough vampires present," I agreed joining her in her little repartee. We hadn't entered the main room, but I could already see my siblings enjoying themselves on the dance floor already.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" she jibed.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" I asked her teasingly as if I didn't know.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course," she winked at me.

"Anything to get out of dancing," I laughed at her antics.

"Anything," she agreed.

"I've got all night."

I tried to be as patient as possible, allowing her to watch Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, twirling expertly around the floor. But, perhaps that was making her more nervous as she watched them smoothly canvas the gym floor effortlessly. I was anxious to try it with Bella myself, so when I couldn't stand the anticipation anymore, I towed her out towards them.

"Edward," she choked, "I _honestly_ can't dance!" Her heart rate was increasing rapidly. Poor dear, she was really scared.

"Don't worry, silly, I _can_." I put her arms around my neck and lifted her by her waist off the floor slightly, putting her down on the tops of my feet. Then, I began to sway with the beat, gently at first. I retrieved her right hand from my neck with my left and began a modified waltz to the love song they were playing. God, it was heavenly! For the first time in my existence, I actually felt like a teenage boy with the girl of my dreams in my arms dancing at my first school prom. I suddenly realized that it was my rite of passage, too. Not that I would ever admit it, but only because Emmett would never live me live it down. Thank goodness I was the mind reader in the family. Only Carlisle and maybe Alice would suspect how much I was enjoying this, but they would keep my secret.

She smiled up at me shyly. "I feel like I'm five years old," she giggled.

"You don't look five," I murmured in her ear as I squeezed her gently, lifting her for an instant to emphasize my point.

_Hey bro! You two look stunning, of course!_ Alice was smiling at Bella, admiring her handiwork.

"Okay, this isn't half bad." I heard Bella admit.

But I was already preoccupied by the thoughts I heard at the entryway.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this for $20. Bella's going to think we're all out of our minds. I wouldn't blame her if she never speaks to me again. I really need that master cylinder… but this is outrageous. Maybe I won't even be able to find her, look at all the people here. Wow, there she is dancing, damn she's pretty all dressed up! I wonder…_Jacob Black was quickly making his way towards us.

"What is it?" Bella felt my body tense at his approach. She soon saw what I was looking at and reacted slightly surprised. I was torn between my loathing to relinquish Bella to Jacob Black and my wish to remain civil at a very civil occasion. The battle within me resulted in a snarl I couldn't conceal from her.

"Behave!" she hissed at me.

So, I would have to relinquish her…break my promise to her for a DOG DESCENDANT. _Damn_. "He wants to chat with you," I whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here," Jacob said as he approached my Bella.

"Hi, Jacob. What's up?" she looked at him curiously.

He looked at me for the first time since entering the room, "Can I cut in?"

I lifted her off my toes and bowed to her slightly, as I silently let her go.

"Thanks." Jacob said, already intent on Bella's face.

Every fiber in my body screamed in rebellion, as I turned away to walk in the other direction before I could do anything violent. That didn't prevent me from listening carefully to their conversation, however.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?" she seemed impressed. Was she? Why did this seem to bother me so much?

_She noticed! _"Six-two" _Bella likes that I'm tall, too. She's so pretty, oh yeah._

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" Bella asked him.

"Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" _Crazy old man._

"Yes, I can. Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. Seen anything you like?"

His eyes never strayed from her face, and I never let him out of my sight. "Yeah, but she's taken." _Gosh, Bella I wish I could tell you how good you feel next to me like this. _"You look really pretty, by they way."

He was severely testing the boundaries of my self control. I struggled to continue walking away from them.

"Um, thanks. So why did Billy pay you to come here?" she went back to the conversation.

Oh yeah, _that's_ my girl!

_Bummer. Isn't there some way to prolong this dance and just skip the reason that brought me here? No, she's ready to skip to the chase already, no avoiding it, I guess._ "He said it was a 'safe' place to talk to you. I swear the old man is losing his mind."

They laughed together softly. Okay I did not like that either. Not at all.

"Anyway, he said that if I told you something, he would get me that master cylinder I need."

"Tell me then. I want you to get your car finished," she encouraged, not having any idea what he was up to.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he was concerned about someone getting upset with him.

Too late, I was already furious for the interruption of our evening.

"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Jacob," she replied, "I won't even be mad at Billy. Just say what you have to."

"Well – this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella – he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please'." He shook his head in disgust obviously not believing in his family heritage.

"He's still superstitious?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He was… kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. He didn't believe…" but he hesitated at the thought.

"I fell…" she finished for him.

"I know that." At least he believed her.

"He thinks Edward had something to do with me getting hurt." I could hear her barely contained anger, and that pleased me a bit. "Look, Jacob, I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know… Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead."

"I know."

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob. At any rate, you get your parts, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's more?" she asked looking at his expression.

"Forget it, I'll get a job and save the money myself."

"Just spit it out, Jacob," she commanded.

"It's so bad," he cringed at the thought of what he was supposed to say now.

"I don't care. Tell me." She wanted to help him get what he wanted so she would listen to the ramblings of an old man to help her friend.

"Okay… but, geez, this sounds bad. He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that – and this is his plural, not mine – 'We'll be watching'."

She laughed at him, "Sorry you had to do this, Jake."

"I don't mind _that_ much." _Now that's over and I'm still on the dance floor with you, the prettiest girl at the prom. _"So, should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?"

"No. Tell him I said thanks. I know he means well," she answered ever my gracious Bella.

"Do you want to dance again? Or can I help you get somewhere?"

_Fat chance, dog_. "That's all right, Jacob. I'll take it from here." Even Bella was startled at my sudden appearance.

"Hey, I didn't see you there,." He was still a little off balance - good. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella." _I hope._

"Yeah, I'll see you later," she answered back dismissively, not realizing how much he wished that were really true.

"Sorry," Jacob finally backed away.

"Feeling better?" she teased me.

I was still in a foul mood from the interruption. "Not really."

"Don't be mad at Billy. He just worries about me for Charlie's sake. It's nothing personal." She was misinterpreting my foul mood.

"I'm not mad at Billy, but his son is irritating me."

"Why?" She just never would understand her power over the male sex.

"First of all, he made me break my promise." She gave me a quizzical look, "I promised I wouldn't let go of you tonight."

"Oh, well, I forgive you."

"Thanks. But there's something else." Most of which I didn't want her to know, but I had to tell her something, "He called you pretty," _and he's got a crush on you_. "That's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful."

She laughed, "You might be a little biased."

"I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent eyesight." I gathered her to me and began to enjoy moving with the music, her body against mine. It was magic and I allowed it to take me away from all irritations… I allowed myself to be happy again.

"So are you going to explain the reason for all this?" she asked me.

I wasn't sure what she meant at first, but as she pointed to her surroundings with her eyes, I realized she wanted a private conversation. Reluctant to end the dance, I merely changed our direction and danced to the exit. We walked. Well, I walked (she hobbled) until I was certain no eyes followed us. Then I swung her up into my arms and headed for a nice spot under a stand of madrone trees.

"The point?" she quizzed after we had settled ourselves on a conveniently placed bench.

I sighed reluctantly, "Twilight, again. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't _have_ to end," she muttered.

It wasn't hard to catch her intent. I sighed, "I brought you to the prom because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be _human_. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."

I felt her shudder, "In what strange, parallel dimension would I ever have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this."

"It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself," I smiled down at her.

"That's because I was with you."

We sat together in silence for a while, both of us grateful to be together. I stared up at the moon wondering, hating to break the silence, but I had to ask her, "Will you tell me something?"

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise you'll tell me," I loved teasing her like this, her expressions were always priceless.

"Fine."

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here."

"I was."

"Exactly. But you must have had some other theory… I'm curious – what did you think I was dressing up for?"

"I don't want to tell you," She hedged, almost seeming embarrassed.

I already knew that, "You promised."

"I know," she sighed.

"What's the problem?" I asked really not understanding her reactions now. God I wish I could just read her mind.

"I think it will make you mad – or sad."

"I still want to know. Please?" At this point I was desperate to know. Her mind is so elusive and so unpredictable.

"Well… I assumed it was some kind of …. occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing… prom!"

"Human?"

She fidgeted with her dress nervously with downcast eyes for a moment. "Okay," she began in a resigned tone, "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind… that you were going to change me, after all."

She what? She thought I might change my mind about damning her for all eternity? Thought I might have a moment of overwhelming self pity and condemn her to night for all time, did she? I looked again at her disappointed face. No, that's not what she thought at all. Of course not, she thinks only of me, not of the consequences. So selfless, so beautiful, so very young and innocent. "You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" I decided to tease her.

Predictably, the blush brightened her face, "I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does." I couldn't stifle my amusement. "It's not funny."

But, of course it was… and it wasn't. "No, you're right, it's not, I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But, I am serious," she insisted.

Yes, I knew she was. "I know. And you're really that willing?" She looked up at me, so trusting, the depths of those chocolate pools unbearably willing to shed her life for my sake, "So ready for this to be the end, for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning."

"I'm not worth it," I countered.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly? You obviously have the same blindness."

"I know what I am." _Walking death, the bloody monster, night stalker, take your pick_. She sighed at me. "You're ready now, then?" I couldn't help but test this resolve of hers. Prove to her she was wrong.

"Um, Yes?" It was more of a question than a statement of resolute fact.

Good, I moved my body against hers, brushing my lips across the stretched silk of her chin, touching the tip of my nose just below the hollow behind her ear, "Right now?" I whispered against her lovely skin. She shivered as I bent her backward, exposing her exquisite neckline, making her vulnerable.

"Yes."

Obstinate to the core, she was stiff as a board in anticipation of the pain, her body feared what her mind refused to acknowledge. I kissed the lovely neck before me, tenderly caressing her, lingering until her body relaxed again. I felt her disappointment as I held her there. I chuckled as I straightened us both up once more, "You can't really believe that I would give in so easily."

"A girl can dream."

"Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

She frowned at me, "Not exactly. Mostly I dream about being with you forever."

"Bella, I will stay with you – isn't that enough?" Perhaps she's fallen into the lure of immortality?

"Enough for now," she responded quietly.

I sighed, sorry for what I was doing to her, sorry for what I was, sorry for depriving her of a real human partner in life.

"Look, I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?" she sounded exasperated.

"Yes, it is enough." I felt the venom flowing easily as I bent down to linger against her beautiful neck once more, "Enough for forever…"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate each and every one of you that have stuck through this story with me and I hope you will continue to read my other efforts! Once again, it's time to use the "**Review This Chapter" **Button below! THANKS AGAIN! KC


End file.
